


Peacock Poppycock (MLTwin!Au)

by artzygirl2525



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And you'll find out what Adrien has later on (manical laughter), Awkward Brotherly Love Ahead, Blackmail, F/M, Felix has his mother's Peacock Miraculous, Felix is Adrien's twin brother in this fic, Gabriel and his wife are dead in this fic and the boys live on their own, If Felix And Adrien Awkwardly Kissing For Marinette's Pleasure Disgusts You Please Leave Now, It's Brief Stuff That Won't Happen Often But Still, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, MLPeacock!AU, MLTwin!AU, Marichat, Maybe... idk yet, Multi, Polygamous Relationship(?), Relationship Problems, Sibling Rivalry, There's blackmailing later on (fair warning), adrienette - Freeform, fair warning, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzygirl2525/pseuds/artzygirl2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're never been apart. Marinette, Adrien and his twin brother Felix have always spent every waking hour with one another. But now that they've grown up, their feelings for each other have changed and Marinette now finds herself torn between the two. Who will she choose? What will she do when she find out that there's a new superhero on the scene in Paris and that he's got everyone talking in more ways than one? And more importantly, why has his return brought back the appearance of Akuma's? Especially when Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth no more than a year ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I'm writing in my spare time or when I'm not writing my other two fics, so I don't know how often I'll update it. But nonetheless! I hope you enjoy this story and subscribe for more to come! Thank you! ^w^

     “So you saw a wild bird flying throughout the night sky?” Marinette tilts her head in confusion and shifts uncomfortably in her lounge chair. “What’s so weird about that? There’s bird’s everywhere Alya.” Her clock ticks from across her room, taunting her with the threat of reaching two in the afternoon.

      She and Alya should’ve been heading off to the mall hours ago to find a dress for the Agreste’s twin’s birthday ball, but sadly the glasses wearing girl has gotten sidetracked. Regardless of this fact though, Alya is determined to finish her story before shoving off. So Marinette concedes and lets her do so.

      “That’s just it though! I asked the other people around me if they might’ve known what it was and they all said they didn’t! That it didn’t look like anything you’d see around Paris. All I know is that with a single bright flash of blue light, the night air in the area seemed to freshen. Even the people I talked to were wafted with peaceful thoughts and the streets afterwards seemed to be cleansed of all criminal activity.” She squeals and spins around in Marinette’s desk chair. “Oh how I long to have a chat with him… her? Them?” Alya stops spinning and shrugs, not knowing the gender of the mysterious figure she witnessed last night. She’d been on the lookout for Ladybug but had found the next best thing. A mystery man/woman.

      “Oh that reminds me,” Alya snaps her fingers and pushes her glasses up. “Ladybug is going to be _so_ jealous once she finds out that they’ve added certain spunk to her routine.” Marinette’s eyes go wide. _Now_ her friend has her attention.

      “They can purify Akuma’s?” She gawks. All this time she’s thought she was the only one with the power to do so.

      “Even better!” Alya muses and begins to gesture with her hands as he speaks. “Since I only saw the end of the fight I’ll start there. Fair enough?”

      “Fair enough.” Marinette leans forward to better hear her friend’s tale. You would think that, being Ladybug, the savior of all of Paris for the past three years, that this new hero would have the courtesy to introduce themselves to her. But no, this is the first time she’s heard of them since Hawkmoth’s disappearance -Correction- _defeat,_ at her hands almost a year ago. She feels a bit insulted but listens anyways.

      “Alright. As the Akuma was trying to get away, the mysterious figure yanked off its tailcoat and turned it into a feathery fan. Like the one’s Geisha’s used back in the day.”

      “They still use them Alya.”

      “Really? I gotta get me one of them. They are wicked cool. But anyways,” She clears her throat, “With one single stroke of their fan against the darkness of the night, a vortex of flower petals and peacock feathers swallowed up the Akumatized woman and then, as quick as it manifested, it disappeared in a wisp of sparkling blue light. And the woman was left on the ground wearing all white and shaken but unharmed. It was beautiful.” She sighs wistfully.

      “More like flamboyant.” Marinette scoffs, a little intimidated by her new rival. “Ladybug has class. This person just seems like a show off.”

      “A very intriguing showoff. They have all of Paris scrambling for answers. Look,” Alya scrolls through her phone and then hands it to Marinette, “They’ve only just shown their face and the blog I made yesterday showcasing them, already has more followers then the LadyBlog.”

      The fact breaks Marinette’s heart a little. She’s worked so hard to defend Paris the last three years with Chat Noir and what if it’s all been for nothing? What if she’s going to be replaced with some flamboyant (probably) crossdressing maniac patrolling Paris and playing the hero? Not that she has anything against those who cross-dress; she just doesn’t want to feel like all of her hard work has been for nothing. That she is last year’s news… Outdated… Overrated… _Unneeded_ -

      The very thought unsettles her. She wants to go.

      Her curiosity has been more than satisfied, and Alya’s said her piece. So, with a heavy heart she stands, picks up her purse, and leaves her room without a word. And Alya scrambles to her feet and follows without haste, not knowing how upset she’s made her friend.

      As they bid Marinette’s mom goodbye and leave the bakery, the blue haired girl confesses to her friend that she doesn’t want to hear any more about this mysterious _plague_ on Paris, and Alya sighs and agrees to not bring it up again.

      _But I do want to meet them as Ladybug and give them a piece of my mind._ Marinette bites her lip.

      This was going to be a long day.

…

      “You want me to _what_?” Felix looks up from his workspace and at his twin. Adrien shifts his weight nervously onto his other leg and coughs. He’s always hated asking something of his brother because this was the sort of reaction he’d often get. That or he’d get no response at all.

      The office echoes. It’s cold, dark, and unwelcoming and the air is stale. It’s apparent to Adrien that Felix hasn’t left the room for a while. After all, he’s too busy with paperwork and managing the family business. He hears his brother’s stomach growl and cringes when he tries to cover it up by shifting in his seat. Looks like he hasn’t gotten around to making himself something to eat or even open a few windows.

      Adrien feels bad for his brother. They’re only 17 going on 18 tomorrow, and already the CEO’s of their dead father’s company. Well, Felix is anyways. Why? Because he’d thrown a tantrum and claimed he was the most qualified for the job, which he indeed was and still is, so Adrien didn’t argue. After all, he had no experience whatsoever in the field of business and didn’t feel like getting into it anytime soon. He wants to be a baker. Just like Marinette.

      At the age of 17, Felix and Adrien are still the same weight, height and build. They’ve always looked alike but been severely different from one another.

      As expected, being the first born, Felix was raised to be just like his father: studious, stern, respectful, business savvy and straight to the point. While, being the younger, Adrien had been given a bit more leeway. He had been allowed to hang out with friends, have a social life. Be happy…

      Felix’s social life on the other hand, had consisted of nothing but business meetings he’d sat in on with his father and phone calls to he’d made with his father’s business partners regarding their current ware sales.

      To make matters worse, when their father was still alive, Adrien had been the favorite of the two. And no matter how hard Adrien saw Felix worked to overshadow him, he always outdid him. Always… _always_ … He always outdid his older brother, and, to be honest, it wasn’t even on purpose. It had never been on purpose. By trying to be like his brother, he’d somehow ended up being _better_ than him.

      And honestly, Felix wants to hate Adrien for it but doesn’t have the heart nor the energy to do so. Not anymore anyways…

      “I want you,” Adrien points a finger gun at his long blonde haired brother. Felix’s bang sweeps into his eyes as he does so and he pushes it back behind his ear, slightly disgruntled. “To _considerrrrrrr_ maybeeeeee...” Adrien trails off into a mumbling monorail.

      “Adrien stop mumbling.” Felix barks and his brother straightens himself out. “You know how I hate the mumbling-”

      “Right, sorry.” Adrien takes a deep breath and then crams all of his words together. “Iwantyoutoconsidercomingtothemallandmodelingwithme.” The words come out so fast that Felix sits there, amazed for a while, before shaking his head in response.

      “While I would love to go and frolic in front a camera with you for hours on end dear brother,” Felix spats and goes back to finishing up today’s paperwork, “I have a company to run. It’s not going to run itself.”

      “That’s what you always say,” Adrien walks over and looms over his brother pleadingly, “Come on. For once in your life live a little and have some fun.”

      “You think exposing yourself in front of a camera is fun?” Felix raises an eyebrow but refuses to make eye contact with Adrien. “It’s risqué behavior if anything, and it will come back to haunt you.” There’s a slight tinge of cynical in his voice that makes Adrien’s heart ache a little. He knows that Felix doesn’t approve of his modeling but he has to do something to make a living while being in college. It was just pure luck that he had the face for the job. _Easy money_ , as one would say.

      “You’re over exaggerating.” Adrien laughs a bit uncomfortably.

      “Am I?” Felix shoots back and there’s silence for a while as Adrien tries to formulate a response to his brother’s sudden comment.

      “Look, I take it back. You don’t have to model with me if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you.” Adrien slides a hand through his hair and sighs, “I’m just saying you should get out of this office for a while- no, this _house._ It isn’t good for you. See the world and have some fun. You know? Fun?”

      “Having fun doesn’t pay the bills.” Felix grits his teeth and Adrien rolls his eyes, making sure to be steadily persistent. He knows his brother will cave soon.

      “Yes but it gets you _outside_. The sun has the vitamin D that you need to live, and if you don’t get enough of it then you could get pretty sick. And we all know that you can’t run a company if you’re bedridden.” Adrien grins as he sees his brother’s firm face of resolve falter for a second. He’s going to win and he’s sure Felix knows it. “I mean seriously, when was the last time you saw actual sunlight. And not this,” He pings his brother’s desk lamp and the long haired blonde furrows his brow. “This artificial crap-?”

      “ALRIGHT!” Felix abruptly stands and slams his hands on his desk, “Alright…” With a quick pinch to the bridge of his nose, he accepts that Adrien’s got him beat. “I’ll go…” His twin beams giddily at him and looks about ready to die of happiness. Just the thought of it makes Felix sick to his stomach. “But I’m leaving as soon as it gets dark. A-And I don’t have to model if I don’t want to!”

      “Content!” Adrien launches himself at Felix and hugs him tightly despite his constant squirming to get away. Felix’s never been one for hugs. They make him uncomfortable. Correction, any type of affection not initiated by him makes him uncomfortable.

      But for the first time since their father’s unexpected passing a year ago, both the boy’s feel slightly content; slightly _happy_.

      But that happiness doesn’t last very long…

      As Adrien takes his time squeezing the life out of him, Felix can’t help but slyly reach his hand into his pants pocket and stroke his mother’s green and blue broach. 

      _Father…_ He hides his scowl as Adrien pulls away from him to get ready to leave. _I hate that you gave this to me._

…

      “So how are you and Adrien?” Alya’s voice bounces off the walls of the dressing room and pierces Marinette, making her blush. She and Alya have found a few nice pieces of clothing to try on and, now that they are alone, Alya wastes no time trying to milk the juicy details of her friend’s love life from her.

      “W-We’re _just_ friends Alya…” Marinette stutters and slips into a simple pink mermaid gown. It accents her tiny curves very nicely.

      She wasn’t lying. They’d been on a few dates but were still unsure of each other. In other words, they aren’t an item. Yet. But she isn’t against it. She’s just testing the waters. _Adrien looks and acts perfect in front of others but what if I don’t like the way he acts around only me?_ Had been her first thought, and only thought she needed to give him a test run. A test run she could abort at any minute and he knew it, so he was always on his best behavior. But that only made it harder for her to judge their compatibility.

      Alya on the other hand, is so sure they’re perfect for each other, that she uses every chance she gets to get them alone together or out on another date. And while Marinette finds joy in her friend’s enthusiasm and assurance that they’d be a great couple, she’s also annoyed that she won’t just let her move into this relationship at her own pace.

      “That stutter doesn’t make it sound like you’re _just_ friends,” The brunette persists. “Come on girl, fess up.”

      “I’d rather not-”

      “Pleaseeeeeeee?” Alya whines and finally Marinette’s had enough. After being friends with Alya for as long as she has, she knows when it’s time to just get up and walk away. And that’s what she does.

      _Take a hint Alya…_ She fumes and strips the pink gown from her person, deciding to not try on the rest of her clothes. Instead, she picks up the bags of clothes she’s accumulated throughout the day, and leaves the stuffy changing room to wander around, free of her friend’s prying questions. _First the mystery man/woman and now this… God, why? I can’t handle this…_

      Her phone goes off. It’s probably Alya but she doesn’t answer.

      She’s too busy dodging glass shards raining down from the ceiling.

      “Shit…!” Marinette drops her bags and rolls out of the way. No amount of clothing is worth risking your life. Civilians scream and run around in panic around her. It’s absolute chaos.

      Despite her quick reflexes, a shard catches her shoulder and buries itself. A wave of pain shoots through the girl, but it isn’t in too deep so she grabs it and, after a few deep calming breaths, yanks it out.

      A groans escapes through her lips as she drops the shard and wipes her bloody hands on her pale pink pants. “Just a scratch…” Her eyes dart around, looking for the quickest place to dart to and change into Ladybug. “There!”

      Marinette grips her purse and is about to scramble to her feet when a quick flash of blue whisks her off of them. “Don’t move, you’re injured.” It says stoically and she can’t help but dart her eyes up to the source of the voice.

      “You…” The aberration Alya had bragged about this morning now has her in his arms; his slim yet strong arms. His jumpsuit is green with a blue belly and collar, there’s a knee long peacock feather train that trails behind him, and his mask is blue with green rimmed eyes and feathers sprouting from its sides.

      He’s not a she, nor as muscular as she had pictured him to be but he saved her nonetheless, and is still in the process of saving her actually.

      The Akuma barrels after them as they hop from wall ledge to wall ledge, flying throughout the mall at breathtaking speed. The civilians below scatter like ants in the rain, trying to avoid the crumbling wall rumble. It’s trying to trap the feathered hero; its pictures trying to be of his face in order to complete the hypnosis.

      _His face…_ Marinette stares at it, _such crisp and clear turquoise eyes… They’re full of purpose… They’re beautiful…_ She’s so transfixed by them that she doesn’t realize that he’s glanced down at her.

      “It’s rude to stare.” He says bluntly and she whips her gaze away.

      _Rude. You should take it as a compliment…_

      “Sorry…” She mutters as his grip on her tightens. “Ah hey, that hurts-”

      “I apologize in advance.” They mutter.

      “Apologize? Wait, for what-!?” Marinette barely has time to finish her sentence before she’s flung her into the air and out of the clutches of the Akuma. The monster tackles the feathered hero to the ground as he unlatches his train and flings it underneath Marinette with a pained cry. It unfolds and puffs up into a fluffy feathery mattress and cushions her fall as she hits the ground. While it saved her from injury, it didn’t save her mystery man. He groans in pain under the Akuma’s weight.

      It’s ruthlessly strangling him against the hard tile floor, depriving his lungs of air. He groans in pain and reaches out to Marinette, “J-Just P-Peachy…” And as if that’s its beck and call, the mattress under the girl disappears in a whisper of blue sparkling light and reappears in his hands as the Geisha fan Alya had described to her earlier.

      “Model for meeeeeeeeee!!!” The Akuma screeches and bares its fangs. Its camera hovers over them, waiting to snap the final blow. The fearless feathered man grins cockily.

      “Sorry, but this photoshoot is _over_.” He kicks the Akuma off of him and with a wave of his fan, entraps it in a whirlwind of feathers and cherry blossom petals. Its screams are muffled by the roaring winds that send Marinette’s hair flying in all directions. She can do nothing but sit there in awe of it all. It’s as beautiful as Alya had told her it was.

      Blue and green sparkles resembling fireworks fly everywhere. Feathers dance with their petal partners and cleanse the air. Even the mall seems brighter, calmer, despite the chaos that just ensued. Whatever- Whoever this mystery man is, he certainly lives up to Alya’s praise.

      _He really is better than Ladybug..._ Marinette’s bottom lip finds its way between her teeth; _I need to up my game…_

      As Marinette wallows in self-pity, the whirlwind dissipates in a flurry of blue birds that do a sweep of the building; fixing all that’s been broken before fluttering out the nearest open skylight.

      Then… Silence.


	2. Healing & Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets more than he bargained for and Marinette does the flop

      _See,_ This _is what happens when I decide to leave the house…_ Felix ruffles his hair and sighs, reattaching his feathered train to his behind. His miraculous beeps once, alerting him that he has only ten minutes to get home before his transformation wears off.

      Too bad he doesn’t care.

      He’s in too much pain to.

      The Akuma had really hit him hard and every little move he makes causes his muscles to let out a scream of protest. _And my brother wonders why I don’t leave my office often, if ever._ Felix sighs again and does some simple arm stretches to help relieve some of the pain.

      A simple trip to the mall to watch Adrien do an hour photoshoot had turned into utter chaos once Felix had made it clearly known to the photographer that he had no intention of being photographed with his brother. It’s not that he didn’t like the man, it’s the whole picture taking idea he didn’t like. He hates photos. They always bring back memories; more bad than good.

      And sure, he’d seen the menacing purple butterfly coming from a mile away, but if he’d just suddenly tackled the man there would’ve been some questioning glances and it wouldn’t have solved anything. So he’d let the little clueless butterfly do its duty before slipping away to transform.

      _Transform…_ He looks down at the jewel encrusted into the palm of his suit. It glows brightly back at him. The face of his mother is barely transparent inside it and she looks up at him with a pleasant smile. _Mother, tell me… despite how much power this gave you, did you ever feel powerless wielding it?_ The pain he thought he’d forgotten long ago rises within his chest and, trying to repress it, he grits his teeth.

      But only for a moment, because then he notices the blood on his hands and wonders where it came from. _Marinette?_ His eyes shift to the stunned blue haired girl with the blood soaked shoulder. A pool of blood has developed around her and the stream down her arm hasn’t yet ceased, but it seems she’s too shocked to care. _Shit…_ With aching limbs, he starts to make his way towards her. _What kind of power is this if I can’t even protect the girl that I… I…_ He shakes his head and discards the idea. _No. Stop it. This is_ your _fault mom…_

A second beep. Eight minutes.

_Ever since you…_ He swallows hard, _ever since you died, I’ve been trying my best. Working hard. Run myself ragged to make sure the company is run smoothly, that my brother and I have somewhere to live and that I keep him out of trouble… Let him live his life and not have to bother with living up to father… I should feel good about myself… Should feel good that I’m doing what’s right. So why…? Why do I feel so shitty right now?_

His throat dries up.  

      _Why did you ask father to give this power to me?_

      It’s only now as the infected civilian stirs that Felix realizes him and Marinette are the only two left in the mall. His heart flutters a bit. How’s he’s longed to be alone with her for just once in his life without his brother getting in the way, and chat with her for a while, but her face is twisting as if she doesn’t know how to put all of her conflicting feelings into words. So he pushes his desires aside to help her. Stopping short of her pool of blood, he bends down and offers her his hand.

      “Mil- **ady** ,” Felix’s voice cracks and he mentally kicks himself in the ass.

      _Smooooooooth dumbass…_

      With full blown hesitation, Marinette lifts her gaze to him. Her eyes are filled with pain, fear and wonder. With so many emotions bombarding him, Felix doesn’t know whether or not to console her or brag about himself, so he compromises.

      As she softly places her hand in his, he lifts her out of her own blood and into his arms; carrying her like the Princess she is in his eyes.

      “B-But your suit!” She stutters nervously.

      “Don’t worry about it,” He says coolly this time, his mind set. He wants to look good in front of her. Besides, it’s only _her_ blood.... “Let’s just get out of here before the cops arrive. That way I can actually tend to your wound.”

      The girl looks up at him puzzled, as if she’s not injured, but clings to him nonetheless as he fazes them up and through the skylight in a single bound.

      The sparkle in her eyes returns as they float down and his feet plant themselves softly on the roof of the mall. Of course she hadn’t known he’d be able to do that. To be honest, he was as wonderstruck as she is right now when he first found out too.

      Where they’re at right now, no one would be able to see them if he made a move on her.

      But even though he wants to flirt with his lifelong crush, right now, her safety takes priority.

      “Let me see…” Felix mutters calmly and gently sets Marinette on her feet, tugging at her sleeve.

      “I’m fine… really…” She grabs said arm and hugs it tightly, “It’s just a scratch-”

      “Let me see.” He repeats firmly this time and she jolts, a bit startled by his chance in attitude. He hadn’t wanted to resort to forceful words but if it meant she would listen to him…

      “Fine…” Her thin jacket slips off and over her shoulders with ease and reveals the gash once hidden underneath. It’s crusted and still bleeding.

      He waits until her face adopts the look of painful realization before reaching behind himself for his train for the second time today. “Don’t move.” He orders her, fondling his feathers between his fingers.

      “Why? What’re you going to do?” Marinette questions him skeptically.

_She doubts I can heal her…_ He smirks softly, trying to find a big enough feather to cover the gaping wound. _Boy is she in for a surprise._

      “I don’t usually do this but…” He plucks a sizable feather from his train and takes up her arm. “Desperate times call for desperate measures and I don’t want to let a pretty woman such as yourself bleed out when I could’ve helped.”

      “You flatter me…” Marinette rolls her eyes as he presses the feather against her bleeding shoulder.

      “It’s going to be painful,” He warns her as the feather starts to glow underneath his touch, “But bear with me okay?” She nods but then groans as the feather begins to burn her skin. His suit absorbs most of the heat, but Marinette’s still taking the brunt of it. She has nothing to ease her pain. His heart aches for her as he hates to be the one causing the said pain; regardless that it’s helping her.

      A blue tingling light begins to bubble under her skin and she muffles a cry of pain with a bite to her tongue. He does the same. She’s trying to be strong for him, just like he asked. She’s _listening_ to him.

      _God I love her…_ Felix rips his gaze from her pained face and looks down at the ground. _Why… Why can’t she be mine? Why does Adrien always get what I want?_ The fading of heat from his hand snaps him out of it and he pulls away from Marinette’s shoulder. The feather’s gone now; embedded into his crush’s shoulder like a patch to a quilt.

      “Done.” He mutters. Her eyes snap open. Apparently she’d squeezed shut when he was lost in thought. She puts on a timid smile. “And don’t worry, it’s only temporary.” Her eyes make a roundtrip course from her shoulder to him.

      “Thank you…” She says softly and slips her jacket back on, hiding the new temporary tattoo. “And I know I should be grateful and all, but how can I be when you’ve yet to tell me your name?”

      “My name?” Felix’s heart skips a beat. He hadn’t thought of a superhero name before. He had made a promise to himself to always leave right after vanquishing an Akuma so he could avoid such questions. He starts shaking in his feathered blue leather boots.

      _That’s it! Feathers!_

      “My name? Oh! M-My name is _Oiseau à Plumes_.” He bows politely, “But you can call me just _Plumes_ or _Oiseau_ milady.”

      “ _Oiseau_ _à Plumes_ …” She says softly and places a hand on her chin in thought. “That has a nice ring to it…” The look of content on her face is priceless to him. He’s glad the name’s made her happy. But while he’d love to stay and gaze longingly into her lovely face-

      A third beep. 3 minutes left.

      He curses under his breath.

      “What was that?” She asks and, even after the previous two times, is still startled when he scoops her up into his arms. “W-W-Whoa whoa! What’re you doing?!” She screeches, embarrassed.

      “Escorting you home like a gentleman. What else?” He walks over to the ledge of the roof and balances on his heels, making her nervous on purpose. She digs her nails into him. While he loves her, it’s still much more fun to tease her. “I can’t have you walking home in the dark now, can I? That’s dangerous.” He gestures to the setting sun and she pouts. She knows he’s got a point. “Where do you live?”

      They stare at each other for a moment as she looks him over, analyzing him. She’s making sure she can trust him before she discloses such information.

      “Dupain Bakery. The one across town near the high school.” Her voice cracks and her cheeks are brushed red.

      **_Cute._**

      “Gotcha.” Felix leaps off of the side of the building and Marinette’s heart does a backflip over death.

      “You’re a lunatic!!!” She screams into his shoulder.

      “Patience, Princess.” He laughs and unlatches his train. In a flash of green light, the train turns into a pair of peacock designed butterfly wings that daintily latch themselves onto his back with ease. From them flows a sparkling light that courses into him and his suit, making him radiate and sparkle under the light of the moon. Like a pixie, they fly throughout the night sky, leaving a trail of green dust behind.

      He’s always loved the feeling these wings bring him; the feeling of freedom. The feeling that he can go anywhere in the world in no time and still be back before he’s missed. In his opinion, they’re the one good thing that comes with this transformation. But this calming feeling is interrupted by the fussing girl in his arms.

      “What… What?! How?!” Marinette’s embarrassed shuffling makes Felix chuckle. “How is this funny?! Don’t you turn back into a pumpkin after the fifth beep like Ladybug and Chat Noir?! What if your transformation unravels at this altitude?! We’ll be-!”

      He plants a foot on the ledge of the bakery’s roof and her lecture comes to a halt. They’ve gotten here in no time.

      “‘We’ll be’ safe and sound on the roof of your house?” He grins cheekily down at her and her mouth presses into a firm line. She hadn’t liked that. He kicks himself again.

      “Well aren’t you just full of surprises…? Stupid bird…” She shoves his face to the side and squirms out of his arms and onto the roof. He reluctantly let’s her go and pouts as she dusts herself off. It’s not like he’d been dirty… “Thanks for bringing me home but I actually had bags of stuff back at the mall that I bought for a party tomorrow…”

      _Shit… The party…_ Felix wants to bang his head against a wall. He’d forgotten all about his birthday party. It’s no wonder his brother had been trying to get him out of the house; trying to get him to the mall. He still needed to get an appropriate outfit to wear to it. _Looks like I’ll be going back to the mall…_

      “Don’t worry about it,” He laughs nervously and crouches down to her level. The wings on his back fold in on themselves to conserve what little energy he has left in his miraculous. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. “I’ll have them delivered to you straight.”

      A fourth beep. 1 minute left.

      He needs to leave. _Now_. His suit is beginning to cook him for milking his transformation this long, but his crush’s gaze is holding him prisoner. He can’t leave…

      “You sure are a strange one Oiseau… But,” Marinette places a hand over top of his and leans in, “Lucky for you, I have an affinity for things that are strange.”

      “R-Really now?” A slight blush is visible under his mask, “I would have never have thought.” He knows he’s dug his own grave when her eyes narrow at his sudden submissive attitude. Apparently his Marinette isn’t as sweet and innocent as he thought. But then again, apparently he isn’t has stoic as he thought he was either… His new attitude surprises him.

      “ _Oiseau_ ,” The name rolls off her tongue like summer church bells and a shiver runs its course down his spine. He swallows hard. His skin is tingling under his suit’s rising heat and from the heat radiating off his love’s face as she slowly comes in closer.

      “Yes milady?” Felix can feel his heart wanting to beat out of his chest and tries to calm himself down, but Marinette’s face is so close to his that he can’t. With her breath she does perfume the air around him. It’s unbearable.

      “Thank you for today…” She closes the space between them and plants a soft kiss on his lips. A groan persists in the back of his throat but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment so he suppresses it with all of his might.

      It’s strange. He’s always hated when physical contact isn’t initiated by him, but now, with Marinette, that feeling seems vacant. Instead, a new feeling submerges that he’s never felt before. It makes his heart flutter and his pulse race with excitement.

      Felix lifts an arm to drape it around her shoulder but she catches it and holds him firmly in her grasp. She’s making it clear to him that she’s in control now. _Wow what a woman…_ He sighs softly against her lips and she grins.

      “Good Night Oiseau,” She pulls away from him with a slight twinge of reluctance and sways her hips as she backs up and unlatches her bedroom hatch, “I hope I’ll see you again sometime.”

_What. A. Tease._ He eyes her up and down slyly. _I love it._

      “I hope for both our sakes that word is true.” Felix smiles like a kid in a candy store. “Hope you have a _ball_ tomorrow.” As the pun passes through his lips the overwhelming urge to vomit rises in the back of his throat. He’d never been one to use humor. Ever. So he’s instantly filled with disgust from himself.

      “What did you just say…?” Marinette asks, halfway down the stairs.

      A fifth beep.

      “Sorry! Got to go!” He hurls himself off the side of the building with a loud, giddy cheer and disappears among the stars in the sky. “WAHOOOOO!” Tonight had been the best night of his life, and he excitedly does acrobatics with the clouds all the way home.

      But not before slyly sending a gust of blue dust through Marinette’s window.

...

      “He’s definitely a miraculous holder.” Marinette concludes as she locks her hatch and starts to climb down her loft stairs.

      “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Tiki flits out of Marinette’s purse and into her line of sight, but doesn’t stop the girl from brushing past her and into her bathroom. “That’s the peacock miraculous for you! It’s the most unique among all of the miraculous because it’s user experiences a constant change of emotion.”

      “That’s strange,” Marinette says under her breath and locks her bathroom door behind Tiki.

      “Very.” Tiki nods in agreement.

      “But does that mean he doesn’t really feel those emotions or?” The blue haired girl questions her tiny friend as she disrobes and steps into the shower. She turns the faucet to the hottest temperature, wanting to feel the waters burn against her skin. She can still feel his touch and the tattoos bold appearance doesn’t help quell her questionable feelings for him. So she tells herself it’ll go away once the sensation is replaced with something hotter.

      “No,” Tiki sits herself on Marinette’s towel rack and shakes her head. “Every emotion he experiences is only heightened by the Miraculous he’s wearing. It doesn’t make him feel anything he doesn’t want to.”

      “Oh…” Marinette blushes as she remembers how red his cheeks turned when she kissed him, “So… that means?” She’d only proceeded to fluster and seduce him as a joke because his reactions were funny. She would have never have thought-

      “He likessssss you,” Tiki chimes giddily. A groan.

      “But he doesn’t even know me!” Marinette huffs and begins to scrub herself down; making sure all the evidence from tonight’s fight is washed away before beginning to shampoo her hair.

      “Are you so sure about that?” Even though she can’t see Tiki’s face, she’s sure she’s grinning. “Don’t you remember what he said before he left?”

      “He told me to have a ball tomorrow,” She says absentmindedly and winces as some soap gets into her eyes, “ _Christ_ , what’s so weird about that?” She rinses her eyes and then turns the water off, squeaky clean. Her kwami hands her her towel as she reaches around the bath curtain for it.

      “Ummmmm helloooo?” Tiki rolls her eyes at the thoughtless answer, “Don’t you have a ball to go to tomorrow night?”

      Marinette falls flat on her face as she stumbles out of the shower. “I-It’s a coinicidence!” She points up at her kwami and tries to lift herself off the tile floor with her towel wrapped securely around her mid-section. “Purely a coincidence! You don’t think… He couldn’t possibly…”

      “’Possibllyyyy’ be going to the same exact party tomorrow night?” Tiki finishes her sentence for her and flits about excitedly. “I think that’s exactly it!” She squeals and quickly snuggles up against her chosen one’s cheek. “Isn’t it exciting?! He could be _anyone_! Everyone will have masks on and-! Oh. My. Gosh! It’s like he is saying “Come and find me!””

      “Now you’re just reading too much into it Tiki,” Marinette sighs with a smile and pushes her tiny friends away from her cheek so she can put on her pajamas. After rummaging through her bathroom cabinets for her freshly washed ladybug onesie, she slips it on with ease and then proceeds to brush her hair. “Besides, what’s the chance I’ll even see him tomorrow? The Agreste’s have many partners and friends that their inviting, plus their mansion is huge. It’ll be like finding a needle in a haystack. The probability that I’ll find him out of all those people is next to none.”

      “Not with that attitude,” Tiki huffs as Marinette sets down her brush and pushes past her, exiting the steamy room. “Come on, he seems like a nice guy. Why don’t you give him a chance?”

      “Why? Because just like with Chat Noir, I can’t risk the possibility of him finding out my civilian identity. It’s too risky Tiki.”

      “Not to burst your bubble, but you’ll eventually have to find someone you trust with your secret Marinette…” Tiki sighs and sadly hovers along. “Otherwise you’ll be alone forever. And I need you to get married so I can be passed on-”

      “ _Eventually_ Tiki.” Marinette states. “But not now-!” The blue haired girl exclaims as her foot catches on something lying on the ground and once again sends her falling flat on her face.

      “Marinette are you okay?!” Tiki squeaks and hugs her chosen one’s shoulder consolingly.

      “I’m fine...” She groans and slowly sits up, rubbing her throbbing head. “But what was that?”

      Her eyes lock on to a rather large bag in the middle of her room. There’s a note attached to it. With a raised eyebrow, she tentatively crawls over to it and rips the note off. It reads:

      _Princess,_

_Your robes you requested were ripped to shreds and unsalvageable. So a different set are within. I hope you find them to your liking._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Oiseau_

      Marinette’s heart flutters as her eyes skim over the very last curiously written sentence, and Tiki grins as her previously spoken words become true. In small cursive lettering reads:

      _P.S: Come and find me beautiful <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things start to get realllllllly interesting! I.E: CUE THE MIRACULUST!..., and the misunderstandings.  
> ...  
> On Another Note, for those of you who aren't familiar with French, Oiseau à Plumes means: Bird of Many Feathers ^w^ The more you know! :3


	3. Let's Get The Ball Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is The Prologue To The "Birthday Ball" Chapters That I'll Be Posting Over The Next Few Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Birthday Ball" Was Supposed To Be All One Chapter But Since It's Going On The 25 Page Mark (And Counting) I'm Splitting Them Up Into Three (Possibly Even Four) Chapters.  
> ...  
> Enjoy This Small Prologue Though! ^w^

_ 7:00 p.m. (One Hour Until The Party)  _

      A crisp green suit with a feathered tailcoat, blue suede shoes and a silky blue bowtie lay sprawled out on his bed. But it’s not the outfit he’s wearing tonight. At least, not at the beginning of the party that is.

      No, instead he stands here now in front of his mirror in a beige suit and pants, and black tie complete with a matching beige Siamese cat mask. Not exactly his ideal color nor preferred fashion taste but it’s what his brother had picked out for him and he feigned not to argue with him now of all days so…

_I’m turning eighteen years old…_

      Felix adjusts his bowtie and sighs, plopping down on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. He isn’t ready for this; isn’t ready to turn into an adult just yet. To have mountains of taxes come in the mail or have marriage on the mind to prolong the family line. He just isn’t ready for this. Too bad life waits for no man. And his little kwami isn’t making today any easier for him.                                                                                  

      “A bit forward yesterday, don’t cha think?” The peacock feathered sprite huffs and sits on the blonde’s head with his arms crossed. His tail and head feathers puff up like an angry cockatoo. “In fact, what makes you think she even wants to see you again?”

      “I don’t know…,” Felix groans into his hands, “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

      “Oh and I suppose that’s your excuse for milking your transformation last night too huh? It seemed like a good idea at the time?” He mocks his master.

      “Shut up Pierre, can’t you see I’m already stressed enough without having you remind me that I’m a screw up?” Felix gives him a sideways glare as he floats into his vision.

      “My apologizes,” Pierre says sarcastically and floats towards an open bag of potato chips on Felix’s dresser. Salt and Vinegar are his favorite but he’ll settle for the sour cream and onion one’s he’s currently munching on. “So, I’m guessing you want me to help you later tonight?”

      “Just with the mask part,” Felix runs a hand through his slicked back hair, “I have the suit and shoes covered.”

      “And what’s in it for me eh?” Pierre pops a chip into his mouth and glares over at Felix.

      “I don’t bury you and your broach in the back yard. That’s what.”

      “You wouldn’t.” The tiny kwami narrows his eyes at the teen.

      “ _Try me_.” Felix narrows his eyes in return and they stare each other down until Felix’s cold eyes make Pierre anxious enough to give in. He knows Felix is serious.

      “Fine. I’ll help you.” He pops another chip into his mouth and darts under the covers as there’s a knock to the door.

      “Felix? I’m coming in,” Adrien says softly. The well-groomed blonde quickly shoves his other outfit under his sheets and out of his brother’s sight. He can never be too careful with his secret identity after all, and as Adrien barrels towards him, he stands so they’re at eye level; hating to be looked down upon. “There he is! My Siamese twin!” Adrien outstretches his arms for a hug but then lowers them once he realizes he won’t be getting one. He is dressed in the same suit as his brother and chuckles happily until Felix speaks.

      “Siamese twins would mean we were at once joined to one another Adrien.” Felix knots his brow and pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed. “And that was never so. Nor would it be possible now considering I can’t stand to be around you for more than need be. Thus, this costume is but a farce and inapplicable to us. How troublesome…” While he’s not lying, he hadn’t meant for it to come off so snappy. He kicks himself because of it. Why is it he can’t be more like his brother and say things with a kinder tone?

      “Ouch bro, take a chill pill. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Adrien laughs and rubs his chest jokingly as if he’s just been wounded. “Just lighten up okay? After all, today is our eighteenth birthday. This’s a cause for _celebration_.”

      “Why should I celebrate the addition of _taxes_ to our yearly expenses?” Felix snorts and Adrien’s laughter immediately dies. His brother’s got a point. And he knows that he doesn’t hate their birthday just for that. Adrien knows and shares it; his grief masked by blind happiness.

      “Look, I hate our birthday just as much as you do but regardless _I’m_ going to try to enjoy myself tonight.” He straightens his bowtie, “Besides, unlike you, I’veeeeeee got me a date.” Felix rolls his eyes at the fact. He is sure it’s Marinette which will only make his plans later in the night _that_ much harder for him to accomplish.

      “You’ve got yourself a dried piece of fruit? How fitting.” Felix snorts at his own dry humor.

      “Hardy har har,” Adrien laughs sarcastically, “ _Very_ funny bro.” He pats Felix on the shoulder and then starts to make his way out. “I only came for a quick chat; I’ve got to go back to directing the party planners. See you soon?”

      “Yeah,” Felix musters up a very soft smile, “See you soon.”

      “Good,” Adrien stands in the doorway and pulls his matching Siamese mask out of his inner suit pocket, “Oh and Felix? Happy Birthday!” He quickly snaps on the mask and slams the door behind him. Felix stands there looking at the door with a smile creeping along his lips.

      _God he’s such a goofball!_ He laughs uncontrollably and hugs his aching stomach. His brother has always been good for a good laugh. But his laughter is short lived. After a few moments, he finds himself more depressed than before.

      _Why am I so exhausted?_ Felix flops face first into his comforter and groans at the thought of having to attend to guests in less than an hour. _Oh right…_ He tries to ease the tension in his shoulders, _I got pummeled by an Akuma yesterday…_

      “Happy birthday to me…” He props his head up on his hands and sings sarcastically. This evening is already off to a bad start and he only makes it worse when his eyes settle on his bedside calendar.

_And happy death anniversary dad…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You'll Subscribe And Stay Tuned For More! Thank You! *bows* ^w^


	4. The Chat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Ball Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Over 17 Pages In Microsoft Word ^w^"  
> ...  
> ENJOY SINNERS!!! There's Marichat Afoot But Don't Worry, Felix/Oiseau Makes An Appearance Near The End :)  
> ...  
> NOTE: For All Of You Who Love Felix, I Have Him Taking Up The Whole Next Chapter So Stay Tuned!!! ^w^

_ 8:30 p.m. _

      A nervous pink masked Marinette peers into her compact mirror and brushes her bang behind her ear. The day had gone by so fast because she’d spent it all preparing herself to look good for the party. Now here she is, in a limo, on the way to the Agreste manor in a dress picked out by a total (well not a total) stranger. “I don’t know about this Tiki…” She whispers down to her purse dwelling friend.

      “Not sure about what Marinette?” Tiki pops out of her hovel, curious. “Oiseau or…?”

      “Well him, yes, and the fact that I’m a commoner going to a rich man’s party, but I’m also not sure about how fair this is.”

      “How fair what is?”

      “Well,” Marinette snaps her mirror closed and fits it besides Tiki. The Kwami frowns at the addition of a roommate. “I know he was trying to be nice by getting me a new dress to wear to the party but, isn’t it a bit unfair that he’ll know what I’m wearing?”

      She’s not unhappy with what he’s given her to wear. It’s actually quite flattering. But she’d wanted something plain so she could blend into the crowd and not stick out like a sore thumb. Too bad Oiseau had had different plans.

      Her body molds to the high-low pink feathered dress with ease and her small chest fits just right in the crisscross top. There are diamonds strewn all about the outfit and she wears a matching pair of pink pumps, a pink shawl that covers her blue feather tattoo, and a feathered pink flamingo mask. She’s, in all truths, stunningly beautiful.

      “Marinette,” Tiki giggles, “That just means he wants you to find him, and not the other way around.”

      “So he’s teasing me?”

      “Mostly likely.” Marinette groans.

      “Great…” The blue haired girl starts to run her hands through her hair but then stops once she remembers that they’re up in two separate buns tonight. “This’s just great…”

      “Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself Marinette,” Tiki puts her tiny hand over Marinette’s and smiles up at her. “If you find him, great, but if you don’t then don’t worry about it. You should never exhaust yourself over a guy. Besides, if you can’t find Oiseau then mostly likely, _Chat_ will find _you_.” Marinette groans again and Tiki immediately regrets mentioning the feline.

      “Great. Not only do I have to worry about my crush on both of my childhood friends, but now I can add to the pile Chat and Oiseau… Oh Tiki I thought liking someone was supposed to be a blessing. So why does this feel more like a curse?” Marinette, faced with such a hard decision, feels herself on the verge of tears but her Kwami won’t let them fall just yet.

      “Calm down, you only feels this way because you’re unsure of yourself right now.” Tiki nods her head and consolingly rubs her chosen one’s hand, “So, why don’t you experiment a little and date them one at a time? Or even all at once?”

      “Tiki!” Marinette gasps; shocked that her Kwami would even suggest such a thing.

      “What?” The tiny red dot cocks her head to the side, confused. “It’s called being ‘Polyamorous’ Marinette, and a lot of other ladybugs have done it in the past. I was just trying to help-…”

      “Wait, they did WHAT?!” She bellows as the limo door opens for her to get out. Tiki rapidly snaps her hovel closed. They had been so into their conversation that they didn’t even realize that they’d come to a complete stop in front of the Agreste manor.

      Marinette’s face turns bright red as some of the party guests peer in at her, startled by her outburst. “Ah ahem,” Marinette scuffles out of the thin car and brushes herself off before bowing to the driver, “Thank you my good man.”

      The driver tips his hat to her and she scurries into the glamourous glowing manor, trying her best to avoid the stares of everyone around her. Her mask isn’t doing anything to hide her right now. She needs to disappear into the crowd. If she does, then it’ll be like none of that ever happened. At least, that’s what she’ll keep telling herself.

      The inside of the manor is decorated as if royalty is visiting. Glass chandeliers of all shapes and sizes dangle from the ceiling, illuminating the building in a golden glow, the walls are decorated with paintings worth millions, and the servants carry trays of exquisite foreign delicacies; music plays softly in the background and encourages conversation amongst the guests.

      “Oiseau… Oiseau…” She pants and slides in between guests in her way. Her eyes dart all around trying to find the blonde amongst the sea of masks. It’s impossible though because there are so many people here. Their hustle and bustle muffles her hearing.

      _Like finding a needle in a haystack…_ She reminds herself with a roll of her eyes as she squeezes through a large doorway and into the ballroom; the epicenter of the whole shindig. _Oh Miraculous, I’d even settle for Felix right now…_ Marinette slams into a partygoer and grabs her nose in pain. _FUCK._ She wants to utter every curse word that comes to mind right now, but since it was her fault she bumped into them, she swallows the words roughly and settles for an apology.

      “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She fumbles as the person turns around to meet her gaze.

      “Marinette?” Their cocked eyebrow is visible over their mask.

      _I know that voice…_

      “Alya?” The blue haired girl questions them. They laugh whole heartedly and strip themselves of their mask.

      “Yeah girl it’s me,” Alya smirks and Marinette breathes a sigh of relief.

      “Thank god, someone I know.” She says with a smile and takes her mask off too. It was stuffy under it anyways, and she didn’t want to feel sweaty the rest of the night. Plus, a little breather wouldn’t kill her right? They smile at each other until Alya decides to initiate a little playful banter.

      “I wish I could say the same,” The brunette eyes her up and down with a snicker, “I don’t recall you buying that outfit yesterday. Didn’t you have something else picked out? What made you change your mind?” She presses her fingers against her forehead in deep thought, “And now that I mention it, what ever happened to you after-…”

      “Look, I know you have a lot of questions and I don’t blame you but I’d rather not talk about this right now. After all, we’re at a party and shouldn’t we be, you know, partying?” Marinette proposes in hopes of changing the direction of the conversation.

      “Oh no you don’t girl.” Alya crosses her arms and taps her fingers irritably, “I want answers. Now. You left me alone and when I called you, you didn’t answer. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you’d been kidnapped and dumped in a ditch.”

      “Alright, alright,” Marinette gives in as people begin to stare. She hugs her arm tightly to her side in an attempt to make herself smaller. “I left because I heard a noise outside the dressing room and I… wanted to investigate. When I did though, the noise turned out to be an Akuma and I got so frightened that I ran out of the mall and went straight home.” She sighs and bites her lip tightly, “Happy now?”

      “Not in the slightest.” Alya pushes her glasses up, “Marinette we’re best friends right?” and sighs.

      _I wouldn’t say_ best _friends but…_

      “Right,” She agrees nonetheless though, and winces as a heat starts to envelope her shoulder. Her tattoo has started to glow underneath her shawl. Panicked, she tries to hide it by pivoting her body away from her friend, and is relieved when Alya doesn’t seem to notice.

      “And that means we can tell each other anything right?” The brunette takes a step forward and Marinette takes a step back. Her friend’s persistence is beginning to scare her now.

      “Right…” She says softly, her mask gripped tightly in her hand. She’s ready to use it as a weapon if she has to.

      “Then why won’t you tell me the truth?”

      “I did! I _just_ did!” Marinette shouts but then trails off once she realizes the intensity of her voice.

      Over the years, Alya’s stubbornness has been getting worse and while Marinette’s been tolerating her best she can, she doesn’t know how much more of this she can take. Especially not now; not when her love life is all fucked up and strewn about like a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.

      “No you _didn’t_ Marinette! I can see it in your eyes! You’re hiding something from me!” She grabs the pink gowned girl’s arm and yanks roughly on it. “What is it?!”

      “ALYA STOP IT!” Marinette counters and frees her arm from her friends grasp but at the cost of unraveling her shawl off her shoulders. It slips to the ground and makes the glowing tattoo visible to all. Gasps are heard from the crowd.

      _Oh no…_

      Alya’s mouth hangs open in both shock and utter giddy curiosity. “Oh my god! What is that?! Let me see! Let me see!” She grabs at the frazzled girl who fearfully dodges every attempt to catch her. “It looks like it could be the mark of the mystery man! Or! OR! Are you infected with an Akuma?! Come on girl! Tell me! Give me the deets! How does it feel?! Are you really Marinette?!”

      “Of course I’m me- ALYA STOP-!”

      “Is that girl infected with an Akuma?” Marinette’s ears finally decide to work and at the worst time. They begin to fill her in on the hurtful comments of those around her. This night keeps getting worse and worse.

      “I hope she doesn’t infect any of us…”

      “What if she hurts someone?”

      “Should we call the police?”

      “Someone evacuate the Agreste’s. They don’t need to be exposed to this _monster_.”

      _Monster…_ Marinette’s eyes widen like a deer in headlights. It’s the one word she’s been dreading to hear directed at her. As Ladybug, she’d be able to clock them upside the head and remind them who it is that protects them and their families but as Marinette, she can do nothing but stutter and take in their disgust and fear.

      “Got-!” Alya grabs hold of the halted girl’s arm with a grin, “You…?”

      Marinette doesn’t move. She doesn’t frown, she doesn’t squirm, and she doesn’t protest nor stamp nor stare. She just stands there and lets the tears from earlier stream down her face.

      **_Monster…_**

      And Alya just watches; watches them fall. Watches them fall uncontrollably down Marinette’s face. She watches them fall until a lightbulb appears to go off in her head and she’s finally realized what she’s done. “Marinette… I’m… I’m so… So sor-”

      “No you’re not Alya! You’re _not_ sorry!” Marinette picks her shawl up off of the ground, not wanting to look at the speechless girl. “God, why can’t you stop being so stubborn and worry about someone else for once?!”

      Marinette doesn’t stay to hear her friends reply.

      She’s too busy turning tail and running out of the ballroom. She needs to get out. Get out of this room and away from all of these strangers. Away from all of these masks that taunt and stare her down as if she’s beneath them.

      _I should’ve never come to this party!_ She snaps her mask back on, drapes her shawl back around her shoulders, and shoves guests out of her way, barreling through the hallways in search of a quiet and unoccupied space where she can clear her mind. _Why did I ever think I’d be welcome here? That someone as normal as I am could be accepted at such a regal party?!_

      Marinette rounds the corner of the hallway and stops, finally alone. Left with only the sound of her panting and muffled music, she grits her teeth and chokes on a sob. _Why’d I ever believe that Adrien and I could actually work? We can’t. We’re too different from each other. He can’t be seen with me… It’d ruin his reputation and-_

      Approaching footsteps from behind.

      The teary eyed girl whips her head up and makes a run for it again. She doesn’t need anyone else to see her like this; doesn’t need anyone else to call her a monster.

      So she runs.

      She runs blindly until her legs ache and she stumbles against a pair of glass double doors that push open and lead to a balcony.

      It’s a nice night out. The large garden below is lively with crickets and fireflies; its flowers are asleep for the night. And it’s as hot as any summer night is in Paris, but at least there’s a slight breeze wafting through her hair. It cools the sweat on the back of her neck and the tears streaking down her cheeks.

      She looks up at the stars curiously through her mask with her hands tightly gripping the cement rail of the balcony. They beam happily down on her and suddenly she scowls. “Who’re you to look down on me huh?!” She yells into the night sky. “You’re no better than me! You think you’re so great because you have all this money and power?! Well without little people like me you’d be _nothing_! Nothing I say! We _are_ your company! S-So fuck you and the horse you came in on!”

      As she fumes, beet red in the face, the stars simply continue to beam down on her, undeterred by her blind words of frustration and anguish. Marinette chokes on her tears and bites her bottom lip so hard it begins to turn purple between her teeth.

      “What am I doing…?” She gives a sorry excuse for a laugh, “I’m acting like a three year old that’s what I’m doing… I thought-” She stiffens as someone presses up against her from behind, and timid arms wrap themselves securely around her waist.

      “Whoa there Purr-incess, I didn’t know you had such a colorful vocabulary…” They hug her close to them and nuzzle their face into the crook of her neck. “I hope you don’t scold me for being a bit too forward but you looked like you needed a hug.”

      _I know this voice…_

      “Chat…?” Marinette stutters through a sob. She’s never been happier to be in the presence of the stray cat in all the years she’s known him. Never been happier that he’s as affectionate and caring as he is. Never been happier that he loves her and that she has feelings for him.

      “The one and only…” He purrs into her ear. With a sigh she leans back into his embrace. She feels comfortable- _safe_ , in his arms and it’s what she needs right now. _He’s_ what she needs right now. Her shift of weight only encourages him to tighten his grip on her.

      “What’re you doing here?” She asks, curious.

      “I was invited.” He laughs. “I thought that’d be a given. You don’t think a gentle-cat such as me would’ve come without an invitation do you?” She’s pretty sure he knows she’s raised her eyebrow at his question because he quickly catches himself. “On second thought, don’t answer that. Now, if I may,” Chat offers, “What has milady so upset? Who do I need to beat up for you?”

      Marinette giggles softly as the night air dries the remaining tears in her eyes. “No one… I’m just… It’s just some personal issues I need to work out… Some feelings… It’s nothing…”

      “From the looks and sounds of it, it isn’t just nothing.” The black cat presses his lips to the exposed part of her neck and plants a soft kiss. She bites her lip in return, sure that he felt the following shiver that ran down her spine. “But if you don’t want to tell me I won’t force you to-”

      “No, No.” The blue haired girl sighs and rests her head back against his chest. “I’ll tell you.” It’s more like she needs to tell _anyone_ right now, otherwise she feels she’ll lose it.

      “Okay then, I’m all ears.” His ears make a flicking sound behind her.

      _God he’s adorable even in the worst of times…_

      “Okay…” She repeats anxiously and takes in a deep breath, “Well I kind of like this guy- _guys_ , and well, they’re both in a whole another world than me. They’re rich and I’m… _mediocre_ …” She cringes at the words truth. “I wouldn’t- I _don’t_ look right standing next to them and I _don’t_ feel it either…” A wave of grief washes through her as her tears threaten to emerge once more, “So I think… I think it’d just be better for all of us if I just didn’t see them anymore…”

      _So much for friend’s forever-_

      “That’s paw-fully selfish of you Mari,” Chat says bluntly and rests his chin on her shoulder.

      “Are you _trying_ to be mean to me?” She scoffs and steps back onto his foot. He lets out a yelp of pain.

      “I’m _trying_ to be nice to you but you won’t let me.” She can hear him grit his teeth behind her, probably to hold back a sob of pain that’s emanating from his foot. “Look, just like with what happened back there with Alya, you should ask them for their opinion. You shouldn’t just decide for them, they have a right to know and put their input where it’s needed. How do you think they’d feel if they heard you say what you just told me?”

      “That’s true… Wait, how do you know about my argument with Alya?”

      “How do you think I knew to follow you out here?” He laughs softly, “Remember, I’m a cat, not Superman.”

      “Touché…” She smiles softly and squeezes his hands on her stomach in thought.

      _He’s right though..._ Marinette looks out at the garden below; her eyes follow a pair of fireflies that seem to be dancing with one another. _Who am I to just cut myself off from them without an explanation… And better yet, why should I? Who cares if I’m not as rich as them, they’re humans beings just like me. All that differs between us is our titles and they don’t mean anything so long as we get along with each other…_ She smiles softly as the tension in her body dissipates. _Yeah, that’s all we need… To get along with each other._

      “Thank you Chat. You always know what to say…” She reaches back and cups his cheek in the palm of her hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. He tenses and digs his nails into the mid-section of her dress, his arms tightening around her. She immediately regrets her decision as her thumb skims under his mask.

      **_He’s not wearing his real mask_.** Her mouth gapes open in shock and she twirls around in his grasp to face him.

      To her surprise, Chat’s looking at her with just as much shock as she’s expressing right now. It looks like he hadn’t been expecting her to do that. A bright red blush spreads across his cheeks.

      He has his real cat ears and tail but instead of dawning his leather suit, he now wears a plastic black cat mask, a matching black suit and pants, and a neon green tie to match his glowing green orbs that stare down into hers. Chat appears nervous and he’s every right to be with the position they’re currently in.

      After all, he has her cornered. Pushed against the railing of the balcony, caught in his arms with their faces inches from each other, they can do nothing but stare at each other until Chat has the courage to speak up.

      “I-It’s no problem really…” He says softly through shaking lips. Marinette’s eyes are immediately drawn to them. They’re _very_ kissable right about now. “Anything to help milady…”

      _Anything…?_ The thought pops into her head and she decides to press her luck a bit. After all, she needs to enjoy herself tonight one way or another. It _is_ a party. And she doesn’t have all night, nor the patience, to play ‘ _Where’s Waldo’_ with Oiseau so-

      “Then,” Marinette cups his cheeks and leans in a bit more, slowly closing the space between them. His cheeks flare under her touch and his hot breath feels nice against her chilly cheeks, “Will you _help_ distract me some more?”

      He doesn’t understand what she means at first, but then something clicks and Chat’s eyes widen to ten times their size. A blush that’d put a tomato to shame makes its way onto his pinch-able cheeks.

      Chat swallows hard and removes her hands then shimmies his fingers under her mask, exposing her. Her face is red and speckled from crying so much but he doesn’t seem to care. If anything, he looks to be rather indifferent to her appearance, preferring to see only who she really is on the inside. Marinette lets the feathered mask fall to the ground without protest and slowly closes her eyes. “Can I…?” He whispers, his lips brushing up against hers teasingly.

      “I don’t know, can you?” He solves her question with a kiss. A kiss that’s soft and timid and unsure of itself; unsure of its intent. Its initiator is contemplating the intensity she can handle, so she helps him by pressing a bit harder. His ears shoot up in surprise but he isn’t deterred. Actually, her sudden change in attitude eggs him on.

      She entwines her arms around his neck and leans back against the edge of the balcony; its frozen condition seeps through the cozy feathers of her dress and sends goosebumps down her arms and legs.

      Chat’s leading the kiss, much more experienced than she is by the feel of it, and wastes no time lifting her up to sit on the cement ledge. A wrapped arm around her waist, a hand cupping her cheek, he moves his lips against hers tenderly, lovingly, as if she’s all he cares about. And she does the same, not wanting to think about anything else but him right now.

      “Does that answer your question?” Chat huffs with a slight smirk, parting their lips only for a split second before Marinette pulls him back in.

      “More kissing, less talking…” She breathes and yanks on his neon green tie with one hand, molding his lips back to hers. She doesn’t want him to stop, and bore her with conversation anymore, she just wants him; wants him and his strong arms to hold her and save her from the cold grip of reality, of the scorn of others.

      Chat let’s out a low throaty growl and his vibrating lips makes the blushing girl gasp. It’s the perfect opportunity for him to deepen their heated moment, so he takes it. With bated breath he timidly slips his tongue into her mouth and slides it against hers; its barbs prickle her tender tongue. She lets out a soft moan and coils a leg around his, almost chaining him to her.

      One kiss, two kisses, three, four, the number increases the more they stay locked in each other’s arms. Neither one wants to leave the other; to end this rather sudden engagement. They’d rather be like this until sunrise.

      “You look beautiful tonight…” Chat finally breaks away and begins to trail kisses down her cheek and along her neck. The hand around her waist scours the back of her dress in search of a zipper.

      “Mmmmm thanks,” Marinette moans softly and slides her hands through his sweet smelling locks of blonde hair. His scent is intoxicating and racks her with desire. “ _You_ could look a little better though…” She jokes and lets out a squeak of shock as he bites down on her soft skin. “Chat!”

      “What?” He purrs and pulls back to look into her frazzled blue eyes, “I’m just marking my territory~” She gasps. The cold night air rushes to greet her skin. He’s found her zipper and pulled it halfway down to slip in his ungloved hand. It’s the first time Marinette has felt his skin against hers.

     A firm hand with rough calluses drags its dulled nails up and down her back. It’s not as stimulating as his usual claws but nonetheless she shivers in delight and he embraces her lips with his, smearing her pink lipstick.

      Marinette doesn’t care though. She knows she can just reapply it later before she sees-

 _Who am I supposed to be looking for again?_ Her thoughts come back to her as he yanks softly at her bra clasp and gently nibbles at her bottom lip. _I can’t remember-_

      “Achoo!” Chat’s nose shrivels up and he sneezes into his arm, pulling the girl from her thoughts. “Ah sorry…” He apologizes, “Allergies…”

      “Don’t worry about it,” Marinette chuckles and remembers how Chat had sneezed uncontrollably when they’d faced Mr. Pigeon. He’s equally as cute now as he was then.

      _But wait_ , her face derails into another train of thought, _if Chat’s allergies are acting up than that means-_

      A single green and blue feather gaily floats between them. It shines in the light of the moon and lands daintily at Chat’s feet. It’s making a statement.

      “That’s strange,” Chat notes, “You don’t usually see peacock feathers in Paris.”

      _Wait, Peacock?!_ The rosy cheeked girl finally comes to her senses and as the black cat bends down to pick up the oddity, she sees him.

      There, in the double doorway of the balcony, is where he stands, watching, his face laced with pain and betrayal.

      _Oiseau…_

      Marinette doesn’t remember when she started running. Chat Noir’s voice calls after her worriedly but she doesn’t stop. She can’t. She needs to see him again; see his soft smile.

      “Oiseau!” She shouts after the masked man but he doesn’t stop for her, and she doesn’t blame him. She wouldn’t stop for her either. He trusted her to find him and she went off and found the next best thing. “Oiseau!”

      He rounds the corner and she trails after him, making it just in time to see him slip out of the hallway and through the doorway to another room. Her sweaty hands grip the handle and she bursts in, out of breath. “OISEAU!”

      Marinette’s voice echoes and trails off throughout the massive library. She’s soon left with nothing but silence. She swallows hard and takes a single step forward. The room looks to be seldom used and there is dust lining the bookshelves. It’s rather eerie.

      “Milady.” A firm voice rapes her ear and locks her in place. Frozen with fear, her trembling lips can’t form an audible response. He’s behind her, she knows it, but she can’t bring her body to turn around and face him. Not when his presence is this overpowering, this angry, this-

      The doors to the room roughly slam shut and lock behind her. It sparks her dead nerves, and she immediately twirls around and yanks on the handles, desperate for them to open and free her. But it’s no use. The doors won’t budge. She’s trapped.

      “Milady…” Oiseau’s voice echoes all around her tauntingly. Her hands find their way over her ears to try and muffle his words but it helps very little. She can still hear every last piercing words he says. “I provide you with a gown fit for a Princess, save your life and ask for nothing in return but your time-”

      “Oiseau please…” Marinette mutters and wills her legs to move her away from the door and down an aisle of books. She can’t just stand there and leave herself exposed.

      _Where is he…?_

      “AND!” He ignores her plea, raising his voice to show his current authority. “Instead, you repay me by fooling around with that mangy stray! That dirty flea infested cat! That cur-!”

      “Don’t speak about Chat Noir like you know him!” Marinette finds her voice and yells back at him, “How can you say such things when you’ve never even met him!”

      “I’ve met you though, and apparently I don’t know you very well either.” His voice sounds closer than it was before. It makes her pace quicken. “You appear to be a nice and strong woman but in reality…” Marinette reaches over with shaking hands and pulls a book off the shelf next to her. She’s prepared to use it as a weapon if she needs to. “ _You’re just a little minx aren’t you_?”

      _Above!_ Her head jerks upward only to be slammed against the floor as Oiseau drops down from the ceiling and pins her to the ground. Her immediate response is to try and get him off of her but her efforts are fruitless. He’s got her straddled, trapped underneath him.

      So she tries Plan B and wrestles with him.

      As Ladybug she’d have their positions swapped in no time but now as Marinette, she can do nothing but swat at him with her paperback weapon. He grins sadistically, happily playing along with her struggles until, in one foul swoop, he yanks the lethal book from her grasp and pins her resisting arms to the tile floor.

      “O-Oiseau p-please s-stop!” Marinette pleads, looking into his turquoise eyes for some hint of mercy. “I-I was only trying to… If you’d only been there you’d realize that I-! I never meant to hurt you! Honest!” She tries to scramble for some sort of meaningless excuse but he won’t have it.

      “Excuses, excuses,” Oiseau tuts and shakes his head, “I thought you were above that milady. Was I sorely mistaken?” Her lip finds its way between her teeth. The action draws his attention.

      _No,_ _don’t look at them…_ She squints her eyes shut to avoid his gaze, _don’t look at my kiss swollen lips…_

      “Marinette.” He orders, “Look at me.” But she doesn’t. She won’t. His grip on her tightens. “Look at me when I’m talking to you-”

      “I-I thought you were a gentleman…” She chokes and turns her head away from him.

      A pause.

      Had he been hurt by her statement?

      She lays under him unmoving, waiting for him to do something. But he doesn’t. It’s as if he’s contemplating how to respond; how to react next. He’s unsure of himself.

      “Well maybe,” His hand travels down from her wrist to yank her chin; to make her look at him. “You thought wrong.”

      Even with her eyes closed, she knows that he’s closing the space between them. The faint feel of his breath against her cheeks is all the proof she needs. He’s teasing her. Making her frantic with uncertainty and question everything she knows about him. And she can do nothing to stop him. Nothing-

      Their lips graze each other tentatively and a jolt runs its course throughout her body.

      He stops.

      “Mari…” Oiseau chokes. He says her name with longing. "Mariiiiiii..." So much so, that the tone sends a wave of regret throughout the girl in mention, but it also makes her heart flutter.

      _Tiki was right…_ Marinette adjusts herself under him and prepares herself for his kiss; _He really does like me... And he's not angry... Not in the slightest. He's just jealous._  

      She waits and waits, but his lips don’t ever reach hers. Instead, the soft pitter patter of tears begin to fall onto her cheeks and cool her skin.

      He’s _crying_.

      Oiseau, the kind and chivalrous mystery man of Paris, is crying, all because of her. All because she was inconsiderate, needy and impatient... All because she needed an escape, he's crying.

      And she only has herself to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I Said In The Beginning, Felix/Oiseau Will Take Up The Whole Next Chapter! So I Hope You'll Stay With Me Until Then! Subscribe For More And Thanks For Reading! ^w^  
> ...  
> Comments Are Greatly Appreciated! ;3


	5. Ruffle My Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix Get's A Lesson In Love And Marinette Get's All The Men (Birthday Ball Pt.2)  
> ...  
> Note: This Is A Beta! I Will Go Through And Edit In Between Finals! I'm Sorry For Any Mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!: Please Do Not View Marinette As A Promiscuous Or Loose Woman. She Is Polyamorous, Confident And Experimenting. It Will Be Implied Or Specifically Written In Later That Chat, Adrien, and Felix All Support Her In Her Choice And Will Become Aware Of One Another. This Is How The Plot Will Move Forward Because One Will Get Jealous of The Other And Blah Blah Blah Artzy Let The Sinners Read Their Sin! Enjoy!

9:47 p.m.

      “RRRGH Damn it!” Adrien tears his mask off and stomps it underfoot. He’d finally gotten to be alone with the girl of his dreams and it’d all been ruined because of his stupid allergies. He’s never been so irritated with himself. “Stupid fucking feather!” He rips the innocent object to pieces, throws it to the wind and then watches as the tiny slivers scatter down into the garden below. In his opinion, it’s too easy a death for such an evil object.

      _Happy birthday to me…_ Adrien grits his teeth.

      His breathing heavy and his pulse sporadic, he can do nothing but wheeze and clutch his heart in pain. This kind of self-expression isn’t good for him; isn’t good for his heart. The doctor had told him to never over exert himself yet here he is now, clawing at his caving chest. “Plagg,” Adrien coughs, “Claws in.”

      In a burst of green electric light, he’s without his ears and tail, and nothing but a sad and confused child. Siamese suited Adrien now stands here in the brisk outdoors, covering his cough with his shaking hand. Since his father’s passing he has conceded that his attacks have slowly grown worse, and knows that it’s a sign that he might not have much longer to live. So, he’s thrown caution to the wind and sought after Marinette desperately, hoping to win her favor and, eventually, her hand in marriage. But so far, it isn’t boding well for him…

      Plagg quickly shakes himself off and clings to Adrien’s shoulder. “Breath Adrien. Breathe.” He tries to calm the boy down but it’s no use. Adrien’s too mad right now to be rational.

      “Don’t you think I know that Plagg?!” The blonde scowls and his pal backs off, “I know that… I know…” He spirals into a coughing fit and kneels to the ground, covering his mouth and hugging his stomach. With a blooded palm, the pain squeezes his heart and he lurches forward against the railing.

      _It’ll subside…_ Adrien reminds himself and tries to think of happy memories to lax the pain. _Happy memories… Happy memories…_ Like the feel of Marinette’s lips against his, how she had begged him for more, the way her body had molded against him, how sweet she’d smelled, how beautiful she’d looked in the illuminating glow of the moon, how she’d tugged on his tie persistently and how she’d seemed to hold him close as if he was everything-

      Balance.

      Adrien takes in a deep, calming breath and feels the weight slowly lift off of his shoulders.

      “Better?” Plagg asks with genuine concern. Adrien hesitates before answering.

      _No-_

      “Better…” He lies, picks himself up off the ground and dusts himself off. The rhythm pulsing through his veins is inconsistent but he doesn’t have time to worry about that right now. Not when his world, Marinette, floods his thoughts.

      _Why’d she suddenly dash off?_ He ponders as he pulls a small bottle of medication out from his pocket and pops one of its tiny pills. _Did I ruin the moment? Did she see someone she knew or remember something she was supposed to do? I don’t get it…_ The bottle goes back to where it came from and he sighs, running a hand through his slicked back golden locks.

      His father’s death shares his birthday and now his first rejection does too. Wonderful.

      Being the gentleman that he is, he won’t dwell on it for long, but that doesn’t mean he won’t make a second attempt to snag her tonight.

      “I want to tell her Plagg…” Adrien sighs again and crosses his arms. “I want to tell her who I am and how I feel about her.”

      “You know if you do that though, I won’t be able to protect you anymore right?” Plagg bites his lip as he sadly admits the truth. “It’s against the rules. Once you reveal your secret identity it’s like you’re professing to a civilian lifestyle. You’ll lose your powers and I’ll have to find a new Chat Noir-”

      “I know, I know…” Adrien waves him off, “I know.” He knows all too well. They’ve had this conversation multiple times; _thousands_ of times before. And every time they do, his urge to tell her only grows. The only thing holding him back is the freedom he feels when he’s Chat Noir; the freedom to bound from rooftop to rooftop at breathtaking speeds, climb buildings in the blink of an eye and fight crime. This freedom would all be taken from him. In its place would sit grief, a feeling he knows all too well, and it would most surely overpower his love for Marinette, so he keeps quiet. If only to keep his powers a little while longer, he keeps quiet.

      His hand slips into his suit pocket and pulls out his father’s violet locket. A click open reveals a pic of his mom and dad together on one side, and a pic of him and his brother on the other. They look happy, humorous and carefree; like how a family should be. It’s how his family _was_. And even though he can only faintly remember those times; a soft smile still pulls at his lips and happiness floods throughout his being.

      With a wavering heart, Adrien hugs the tiny sentimental object to his chest and chokes on a sob. _A year…_ He sniffles; _it’s been a_ year _dad. And they still haven’t figured out how you died… God, I want answers… Why? Why did you leave us? What happened that night you-_

Plagg watches his chosen one cave in on himself, darting between griefs, and feels his own heart sink. According to the laws of Miraculous, it’s forbidden to get attached to your miraculous holders but there’s something about Adrien that keeps Plagg from ignoring him; from not meddling in his life. So he breaks the rules if only to ease the guilt that he feels for burdening his pal with his power.

 _“_ Hey… kid,” Plagg floats over and rubs the blonde’s hands timidly. It’s as if he’s expecting him to yank away from his touch. “Don’t be so hard on yourself okay…? Today’s your birthday! S-So… So get in there, have a few drinks and dance the night away! Who cares about those business people huh? Let your brother attend to them and let yourself go wild!” He’s so pumped up that he doesn’t realize his mistake until it leaves his lips, “And swing Marinette around on the dance floor until sunrise!”

      “I wish I could Plagg but…” Adrien bites his lip, “How can I when I know that Marinette’s heart doesn’t belong to just me? How can I when I know that she also likes…” He swallows hard, not wanting to admit the next few words that fumble out of his mouth, “That she also likes my brother?”

      “Then seal the deal.” Plagg offers. “Ask her to be your girlfriend.”

      “What?” The teen raises an eyebrow and tucks the locket back into his pocket. “I-I can’t do that! I c-can’t ask her to choose only me! That’s selfish!”

      “No it’s not,” Plagg tuts, “It’s _plenty_ rationale. You’ve been dating for a while anyways right?”

      “Right, but-!”

      “No butts!” Plagg presses his nubby hand to Adrien’s mouth, silencing him. “If she loves you, she’ll say yes. If she doesn’t then,” The tiny kwami rolls his eyes and trails off, trying to find a way to put what he wants to say delicately. “She’s not worth it. Move on and find another fish in the sea.”

      “But that’s just it Plagg,” Adrien leans back up against the rail and looks up at the glimmering stars in the night sky. They’re so carefree, and he wishes he could lie among them right now. “Marinette is just so…, _wow_.” He sighs, star struck. “And I doubt I’ll ever be able to find another girl like her, ya know?”

      “No, I don’t know,” Plagg says sarcastically and clicks his tongue, “ _Of course_ I know, there have been plenty of love struck Chat Noir’s before you kid. And _that_ means I’m speaking from experience. So I suggest you-”

      “No,” Adrien answers immediately and snaps his Siamese mask on. He’s already made up his mind. He’ll win Marinette over fair and square. He won’t corner her by asking her to commit. It isn’t fair to her, and it especially isn’t fair to his brother. Not when his brother has done so much for him. Felix needs a fair shot as well.

      The tiny kwami groans, as if able to read the boy’s thoughts, flits back into the teen’s suit pocket, and buries himself until he’s comfortable. “Suit yourself…” He huffs.

      “I _will_ thank you very much.” Adrien proudly professes, exits through the double doors and starts to make his rounds to find Marinette. The faster he can find her the better. It’s time for him to get back to the party before people start worrying about where he is; before his brother starts worrying about where he is.

      But more importantly, he needs to get back and occupy his mind with something else; something that isn’t worrying and detrimental to his health.

      Or whatever is left of his health that is. 

…

10:28 p.m.

      The moment her face scrunched up in fear and utter betrayal, Felix knew he couldn’t follow through with it. He couldn’t kiss her knowing that she was hurting from the way he acted. In truth, he’d only tried to channel Chat Noir, be confident and suave, but it had apparently failed drastically. Yes, instead of making her swoon over him, he’d incurred the opposite. He’d made her _fear_ him.

      So here she lies under him now, watching with wide blue eyes, unbelievably stunned, as his tears slowly fall down onto her flushed cheeks. The sounds of his sobs echo throughout the large library and vibrate in both of their ears. He can’t stop the tears. Marinette’s lip is quivering and he can only assume it’s because he’s frightened her. He hates himself for it.

      _God_ , he releases her wrists and chin from his grip to wipe the tears from his eyes, but he doesn’t remove himself from over top of her; it’s mostly because he doesn’t think to. _God why can’t I be charming like my brother? Why do I always screw things up because I’m forceful like my father?_ The hiccups and sobs are intermingling with one another. He’s become a sobbing mess. And the only thought that comes to his mind now is: _I’ve ruined my chances with her… Marinette must hate me-_

“ _Oiseau_ ,” Like yesterday, his name chimes like summer church bells through her quivering lips. Her timid hand reaches up and lovingly cups his cheek causing him to stutter and his gaze to fall onto her. It’s incredible. The fear that had once been in the pink gowned girl’s eyes has somehow disappeared and in its place, displayed proudly, is love and understanding. “Please don’t cry Oiseau…” She says softly and sits up to be somewhat eye level with him. He knows he’s heavy but yet she doesn’t seem to mind the weight he’s currently burdening her lap with. He knows he’s acting like a spoiled child but yet she’s still treating him kindly. The fact baffles him but he doesn’t let it show.

      “I-I’m so sorry,” Felix’s attempts to wipe his tears are incorrigible because of the mask he wears. After a few moments of whimpering to himself, she grabs both of his wrists to halt his efforts. “A-Ah-!”

      “Shhhh, don’t be,” Marinette smiles softly then bites her lip. The girl looks like she’s contemplating on what she’s going to say next. He wonders what could possibly be so controversial that she’d have to ponder before relaying it to him. As she speaks he understands why. “Oiseau, you’ve… never been with a girl, have you?” She asks curiously. His face bursts into metaphorical flames.

      Felix can only stammer and avert his blushing gaze from her. She’s not entirely wrong. While he’s been with women before, most of them were only after his money and had no interest in him as a person, leaving his sex life nonexistent. Either that or they were just girl’s he’d hired to stand next to him and look pretty for at a party with his business partners.

      So to answer her question, he softly shakes his head “No”. The girl gives a soft chuckle and taps his chin, drawing his attention to her. “Do you _want_ to be with one?” She whispers softly against his lips and he abruptly pulls back, wide eyed and flabbergasted.

     _Did she just offer to-?!_

      “B-But!” He fumbles, trying to organize the raging amount of excuses and protests forming in his brain. The poor feathered teen hadn’t expected her to ask such a question. A simple “What are you doing here?” or “How come you acted like that a few seconds ago?” had been the most logical questions he’d thought she would ask, but never this one. With a deep breath, he orients himself and says what needs to be said. “B-But you belong to Chat Noir… Plus you don’t even know me…” His gaze slides away from her.

      _Not to mention you seem to love Oiseau a lot more than Felix… Kinda hurts my feelings…_ The thought makes his eyes burn with tears. As Felix, every time he tries to talk to her she avoids him like the plague and if they somehow manage to end up in a room alone together, she either ignores him whole heartedly or makes some kind of sorry excuse to leave. He doesn’t understand. He’s on his best behavior around her. _Why isn’t that enough? What am I doing wrong-?_

      Marinette clicks her tongue and drags him from his thoughts.

      “I don’t _belong_ to anyone,” Confident hands skirt and knit behind his neck, tugging his face close to her. Then, neither has the courage to make the next move and they just examine each other. How deep of breaths they’re taking, how nervous each other looks, how their eyes are fixated on one another and if one of them is wavering, every slight movement they make, they’re focused solely on one another right now. Connected as if by chains or rope, they just sit there on the cold floor entranced in one another and deft to the world.

      She’s searching for a word now by the look on her face, and is taking too long to find it. Felix is beginning to melt in her arms. This is the closest he’s ever been to a girl before with the exception of last night’s brief, yet glorious, kiss. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

      As Marinette finds the word she’s looking for she narrows her eyes at him and puckers her lips slightly, “I’m _Polyamorous._ So I date multiple people at once. That’s not a problem, is it?” She purrs against his tremblingly nervous lips.

      “D-Don’t t-think s-s-so,” He replies, unable to pull together any other response.

      _Don’t freak out don’t freak out don’t freak out_ , Felix’s thoughts turn into a broken record. It’s the only way he can think to cope with the new emotions he’s feeling right now; the only way he can think to quell the heat rising in between his legs. And the last thing he needs is to ruin his suit. Well that, or freak Marinette out.

      “Good,” Her lips graze his teasingly, “Now answer my question Oiseau.”

      “W-What question?” He asks exasperated, staring into her beckoning, seductively sweet blue orbs. The broken record slowly trails off and she smiles softly.

      _“Do you want to be with a girl?”_

      “N-No I-I-,” He says softly and she quickly pulls away.

      “Wait, so you’re _gay_?” She raises an eyebrow and he blushes beet red.

      “N-No you didn’t let me finish!” Felix sputters and can’t bear to look her in the eyes now. He can’t believe he’s made such a fool of himself. He wants to go dig a hole to hide in but she’s waiting for him to answer so he pulls himself back together instead. “What I was going to say was, no, I don’t want to be with _a_ girl.” With shaking hands he gently reaches up and cups her cheek. “I want to be with _this_ girl.”

      Marinette’s eyes widen then slowly soften with a smile not far behind. The words seemed to have struck a chord in her; a chord that’s volume is just as powerful as its sound, radiates from her.

      Then, his broken record that’d been playing so loudly, so _persistently_ throughout his rambling, shatters; and all because she’s pressed her lips against his.

      The affection takes Felix aback for a moment and it’s only when she goes in for a second kiss that he figures out what’s happening.

      “Mmmph…” Felix groans and tightens his grip on her cheek. He’s never done this before and therefore doesn’t have any experience to go off of. So he has no idea how to make this better for her or how to intensify the moment. At least she’s making up for it. The way her hands move from his neck to cup his cheeks softly is so fluid he barely notices it.

      “So tell me what you can about yourself Oiseau,” Marinette breathes and gives him a quick kiss.

      “About myself?” He raises an eyebrow as if she’s joking but the look in her eyes say’s otherwise.

      _Nothing to reveal my identity…_ He reminds himself.

      “Ah well, I love dogs…” She silences him briefly with another kiss.

      “No really? After you called Chat Noir all those colorful names, I’d have thought you _love_ cats,” Marinette chuckles jokingly and caresses his blushing cheeks with her thumbs. “Go on~”

      “I-I love to swim…” Another less brief kiss.

      “ _You_ in a swimsuit?” The pink gowned girl leans forward and exposes her bra underneath. “I’d pay to see that~” It’s pink and lacey around the edges just like the dress he gave her. She’d actually made an effort to match. The discovery brings a soft smile to his dreamy face. Unfortunately he’s so lost in thought he doesn’t realize he’s still staring down at her boobs. It’s not like he meant to but still- “Eyes up here.” She tilts his chin back up and kisses him softly.

      “Mmm sorry…” He moans softly and lets her gently guide his back down onto the cold tile floor. Even though he’s wearing a suit, the freezing waves phase through it and send a shiver down his spine. How did Marinette not freeze under him? More importantly, why is he letting the girl of his dreams dominate him? When did he become so submissive? Pierre’s laughter answers his question.

      _That damn bird is messing with my emotions!!!_

      Though she weighs only half of what he does, Felix can’t help but grip the sides of her dress tightly as she presses kiss after kiss against his plush lips. She’s unaware she’s sitting right on top of his groin and is gently rocking her hips against his. If she means to do it, he can’t tell, but either way, it’s taking a boat load of restraint for him to not pop a boner right now.

      Not much of a shocker, Felix was taught abstinence all his life. He was taught by his father to never marry unless it befitted the family, never date unless the girl had dower, and never be seen with a woman outside of business.

      His father had made it clear to him at an early age that he didn’t need any phony newspaper headlines slandering the Agreste name so most of the time, his father chose his dates for him. It was for that reason, along with some outlying affects, that Felix had no love life. Ever. So this is a nice change.

      As Marinette starts to bear her weigh on him a bit more he finds himself unable to focus. _More about me… More about me…_ Felix moans softly as she pulls away and rubs his bottom lip with her thumb.

      “I-I,” Felix breathes, “I-I am a photographer in my free time and…”

      “You’d like take some enticing pictures of me sometime? Hmmmm?” She adjusts herself languidly against his hips and he groans. Now he knows she’s doing it on purpose. “Would you like that mon petite ami à plumes?”

      _Hell yes I would!!!_

      “I-If you’ll have me…” He gasps softly as her tongue glides against his bottom lip.

      “Shhhh~,” Marinette takes his lips in hers and lets her hands shimmy down from his cheeks to his suit. She plucks the buttons free and then repeats the task with his white dress shirt before plodding her hands up and down his solid stomach.

      “Mmph!” Felix squirms under her and ruffles her dress in his tightening fists. Any second now and he’ll snap. She’ll have won. Or at least that’s what he’s assuming she’s after. Why else would she-

      Her tongue plunges into his mouth and suddenly nothing else matters to him but her.

      Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, their movements become more demanding and needy. The way Marinette strokes his sides, twirls his hair around her finger and the way he melds his lips to hers and pants roughly, are all good examples. They have no idea how long they’ve been coiled up in one another, nor do they wish to know. If this is all, then this is all. 

      “Oiseau~” She drags her tongue against his and his breath hitches. God he loves the way she says his name.

      “Y-Yes milady..?” Kiss swollen lips sputter and tired eyes struggle to look at her clearly. His vision is too hazy, too laced with pleasure to focus.

      “Do you like me?” Marinette steadies her gaze on him, pleading for honesty.

      Of course he does. He’s loved her for years and she has no idea. Ever since they graduated to middle school and they studied abroad in America. Ever since he saw her blue hair shimmer and shine in the Florida sun, her pale skin tan from their daily beach trips, he’s loved her. Loved her to pieces and would do anything for her. Unfortunately though, so would Adrien. But Felix doesn’t want to think about that right now.

      _I can’t just say all those things to her… It’ll give me away, and Pierre said if I do, I’ll lose my powers…_ So Felix does the next best thing. He quickly lurches forward and bites the side of her neck like the wild animal he is. The girl’s shoulders tense momentarily as he presses harder for a second and then pulls away, leaving a glowing green heart behind.

      “I _love_ you milady,” Felix huffs and she bats her eyes, wondrous. He massages his mark softly with his fingertips and she shivers under his touch. “And let that serve as a reminder that it was love at first sight.” Turquoise eyes lock onto hers, “Can you believe that?”

      “For some reason,” Marinette presses her chest up against his and warrants a small gasp from the feathered hero. “I can.”

      _Clatter!_

…

11:42 p.m.

      Before Marinette can process what is going on, Oiseau has pulled her zipper back up her back, bounded up and latched himself onto a dusty chandelier. His feathers rain down upon her as she blinks there for a while, amazed. She hadn’t expected him to do that but soon realizes it was for a good reason.

      “Marinette?” A voice calls out to her.

      _Adrien?_ Marinette pulls herself together and dusts herself off, standing to meet his acquaintance. _What is he doing here?_ Another moment to readjust her scarf and cover Oiseau’s mark and he’s spotted her.

      “Ah there you are!” The happy blonde teen skips down the aisle and skids to a stop in front of her, grinning. “I’ve been looking all over for you! Alya said that you might have gotten lost after a fight you two had. Are you alright?”

      “I’m…” Marinette bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, trying not to look like she just made out with the husky man hanging from the ceiling. “Fine. Thanks for asking. Shouldn’t you be attending to the guests?”

      “I should, but I’d rather leave that kind of stuff to my brother, I’m not very good at it…” Adrien rubs the back of his neck and laughs. “Besides, it’s almost midnight and my Birthday Ball wouldn’t be complete without a dance.” He gets down on his knee and extends his hand out to her. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, may I have this dance?”

      Conflicting emotions twist the poor girl’s heart. They suffocate her, make the world spin around her. Of course she’d love to dance with Adrien, but she’d also like to dance with Felix, Oiseau and Chat.

      She hasn’t told anyone besides Oiseau of her newly accepted Polyamorous lifestyle.

      If one of them other than Oiseau saw her dancing with Adrien, they’d think they didn’t stand a chance with her. And she couldn’t bear to be the cause of their heartbreak, especially if one didn’t give her a chance to explain. Then again, she doesn’t want to turn down Adrien.

      Adrien: the boy who’s always been there for her in times of need, whom she’s been dating for almost two months now, who’s given her everything and anything she’s ever wanted, who’s sweet as a lamb and generous in the looks department.

      Adrien, the boy of her dreams has just asked her, plain Jane Marinette, to dance.

      A might be once in a lifetime opportunity, she takes it without a second thought, promising herself she’ll chase down whoever misunderstands.

      “You may,” She gently places her hand in his and butterflies scatter and bang against the walls of her stomach.

      “Then shall we?” Adrien links their arms together and they start heading towards the exit.

      _Beep!_

      Oiseau’s miraculous sound echoes throughout the large library and Marinette just about has a heart attack. This is the last thing she needed to happen.

      “You heard that too right?” Adrien asks and abandons his spot next to Marinette to search for the source of the noise. “Hang on tight okay? I’ll be right back. It’s probably just a fire alarm saying it needs its battery changed.” As he turns the corner to the physics section Marinette let’s out an exasperated sigh.

      _Damn it Oiseau!_ She adjusts her scarf, suddenly feeling constricted by the piece of fabric, and tugs at the ruffles of her dress. _Why do you have such terrible timing!?_ She looks up at the flustered bird talking to the palm of his hand and clears her throat. He looks down at her, rubs the back of his neck nervously and then meekly waves at her. It’s as if he’s done nothing wrong. She rolls her eyes.

      _“What are you doing?! Get out of here!”_ She mouths to him angrily.

      _“I wish I could but there’s only one exit and you two need to leave first!”_ He mouths back, equally as frustrated as she is. While he’s not wrong, he could be a bit nicer about it. Marinette groans.

      _Beep!_

      _“Don’t you think I know that?! Adrien is searching for a fire alarm! What do you suppose I do?! Tell him he’s just hearing things?! I already agreed that I heard it too! More importantly what am I supposed to say if he sees you?! ‘Sorry Adrien, I love you but I also just made out with his Peacock freak?!’ He’d kill you! And then he’d kill me!”_

 _“I’m not a freak, I’m a gentleman.”_ He buttons up his white dress shirt and suit with one hand and adjusts his feathered tie. _“Rude.”_

 _“Really?!_ That’s _what you’re more concerned about?! Unbelievable!”_ Marinette stomps her foot quietly and then regrets her decision as Adrien’s footsteps start trailing back.

      _“Look! Just find some way to distract him and get him out of here! I’ll find you on the dance floor after that! I promise!”_ Oiseau points behind her and she quickly averts her gaze from him.

 _Who does he think he is telling me what to do?! Where does he get off?!_ Marinette pouts childishly. _He thinks he’s in charge huh?_ Well, _I’ll show him who calls the shots around here._

      _Beep!_

      “Well, I can’t find where it’s coming from,” Adrien wraps back around and hugs Marinette from behind, startling the girl, but not so much so that she’d punch him for it. “I’ll get a maid to look for it later. Wanna go?”

      “In a sec, I have something to take care of first.” She twirls around on the ball of her foot and wraps her arms around Adrien’s neck. A casual movement in and all itself, she adds a slight hip swing and gives it a whole another meaning. The love-struck blonde in front of her blushes softly.

      “And what may that something be?” Adrien asks awkwardly, avoiding her gaze like an adolescent boy who’s just discovered what girls are. The way her arms tighten around his neck is all he needs to answer his question.

      In a heated embrace, their lips brush up against each other, feeling one another out, before passionately colliding and literally knocking Marinette off her feet. It takes all the strength Adrien has to hold her up by the small of her back.

      His lips feel like heaven against hers. Soft and plush, gentle yet passionate, she can’t help but persistently plead for more in between breaths. And that only makes Adrien hungrier for her; makes his breath hot and his face beet red. It’s a very enticing look.

      And the look on Oiseau’s face is priceless too.

      The sly devil she is, Marinette had purposely made Adrien support her so she could have a clear view of the man on the ceiling and vice versa. _That’s what you get for ordering me around. Jealous yet?_ She raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes deeply, whipping his head away from her in jealousy. _That’s what I thought, now-_

      “Ready to go?” The blue haired girl parts their lips slowly but suddenly. It takes a moment for Adrien to recover before he can answer.

      “A-As ready as I’ll ever be,” He clears his throat and gets his bearings. “Milady.”  In one foul swoop, he picks her up Princess Style, and grins goofily, bringing a smile to her own lips. He’s definitely one of a kind.

      As they start to make their way out of the book cemetery, Oiseau’s miraculous beeps for the last time. A signal that his transformation will wear off any second now.

      _“Bye Bye Oiseau~”_ She drapes her arm promiscuously over the oblivious teen’s shoulder, _“I’ll see you later~_ If _you can find me that is~”_

His feather’s puff up like a cockatoo. Embarrassed beyond words, he can do nothing but flutter and babble nonsense in return. It’s a reaction she’ll make sure to remember later.

      Now, Marinette would love to torture her feathered lover by making Adrien stay longer, but she also knows how important a civilian identity can be, being a miraculous holder herself. So she lets him go this time.

      _This_ time.

      But next time, she’s not so sure. There’s only so much trust you can give someone who can’t tell you everything about them.

      Then again, she’s not one to judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya's Short (But Important) Little Chapter Is Next! Stay Tuned For More! Comments Are Greatly Appreciated! ^w^


	6. Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Gets To Dance With The Boy Of Her Dreams But At What Cost? (Birthday Ball Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is Very Short And I Explain Why At The End.  
> ...  
> I'm Also Sorry If There Are Any Types Of Errors. I'm Taking A Four Week Summer Class And Am Crunched For Time. Nevertheless, I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter About Alya! :)

Chapter Six: Alya

12:15 p.m.

      “Another one Sebastian,” Alya draws her empty martini glass from her lips and harshly slams it on the bar countertop. The stool she’s sitting on isn’t very comfortable despite being made out of the finest fabric and materials the Agreste’s can afford. Then again she’s been sitting on her ass for two hours now, and she’s so drunk that the music that lightly plays in the background is bothering her.

      She hates these types of parties. All these rich folk coming together to brag about how much money they make, how many companies they’ve bought out, how many yachts they own, it’s sickening. Despite how much she hates these people however, Alya can’t help but want to be like them. To not have to worry about being short on rent or not having a secure job, being able to live wherever she wants without the fear she wouldn’t be able to afford it, it’s all she could ever ask for.

      Good thing she has her sights set on someone who could make her life easy.

      Sebastian, the butler turned bartender for the evening, looks at Alya in her dreamy state of mind, swiftly prepares what looks like another martini and then hands it to the drunk red head. Alya takes a sip without haste and then wrinkles her nose as she realizes it’s not what she’s asked for.

      “I said I wanted another martini Bassy,” Alya taps the side of the glass irritably. “What the fuck is this?”

      “It’s a club soda Miss. Cesarie,” Sebastian finishes another drink and hands it to its owner, disregarding the mother of all glares she’s giving him. “You’ve had too much to drink and I cannot, in my sound state of mind, allow myself to serve you another alcoholic beverage. I don’t want you to end up making a fool of yourself in front of my master’s guests. You’re a respectable young woman. Whatever is the matter?”

      “You get paid to make drinks and tidy up,” Alya gets off her ass and steadies herself. Her knees are wobbly and she can’t see straight. Maybe she has had too much to drink, but she won’t give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing that, so she tries to act as sober as possible. “You _don’t_ get paid to probe me like a therapist or coddle me like my mother. Fuck off.”

      “As you wish.” Sebastian huffs and goes back to polishing the glasses lining the shelves, waiting for his next customer.

      Alya brushes her short purple pencil skirt off, fixes her lavender blouse, steadies her violet bedazzled butterfly mask and goes back into the fray. Her unsteady gaze wanders from face to face, searching for her love. He’s here, she knows it. He has to be. The party is in honor of him after all.

      The more she searches, the more frustrated she gets. Seconds go by, minutes go by, an hour goes by and he’s nowhere to be seen. With a huff, she plops herself down at a vacant table and crosses her arms, watching as everyone’s eyes shift to the center of the room. Curiosity eventually gets the best of her and she follows their gaze to where Marinette and Adrien are positioned to start dancing a mandatory waltz.

      _Lucky bastards…_ Alya bites her lip. Her glare is focused on her flamingo masked friend and her Siamese masked partner. They sway to the rhythm of the music, and move as if they’re gliding on air. Carefree, careless. In love while she’s loveless. _If Marinette is here though, he’s surely not far behind._ Alya probes the crowd once more at the thought and her heart is set aflutter as she spots who she’s been looking for.

      Felix Agreste.

      Only, he hasn’t been looking for her. He’s been looking for Marinette, and he politely taps Adrien’s shoulder to communicate that. The twins exchange a look with each other and Adrien backs off, letting his Siamese twin be the next man to sweep Marinette off her feet.

      The music fumbles over itself momentarily; changing from a soft waltz to a jazzy swing.

      Marinette’s face is quick to fumble as well, from content to panic. Alya knows the girl can’t dance and grins at the thought of her friend making a fool of herself in front of the rich blonde. It’ll give her that much more of a chance to impress him.

      But she doesn’t make a fool out of herself.

      Felix is making up for everything she lacks and is swinging the blue haired girl around the dance floor like nobody’s business. Her pink gown flutters and leaves a trail of sparkles behind wherever he sends her feet a-tapping.

      The sentiment makes Alya’s blood boil.

      _Stop it…_ Alya grinds her teeth, watching as Marinette’s surly face slowly unfurls and metamorphoses into an ear to ear smile _. Don’t look at him like that… Not when you know I like him…_ Felix exchanges his sour face for a smile as well and they go about grinning at each other for the entirety of the dance.

      Every second they spend together on the dance floor, infuriates Alya even further until-

      “Ack!” Alya chokes and grabs at the sudden pressure squeezing her neck. She hadn’t come to the party wearing any sort of necklace yet her hands produce a violet locket into her field of vision.

      And it won’t come off.

      She panics, yanking on it in hopes that it’ll break and release her from its hold. But it’s useless. No matter how much she pulls on the thing, it won’t budge. “What the fuck is this-?!”

      _Do you want revenge ryu?_ A timid voice asks.

      Alya looks up and around at the people surrounding her. No one’s looking at her, so is she so drunk that she’s beginning to hear things or-

      _I said ryu, do you want revenge ryu?_ It asks again, a bit more persistent than before. _Or perhaps I can help you get rid of someone standing in your way ryu? The boy over there, you like him yes ryu?_ Alya’s eyes dart back to the suave blonde dancing with her best friend. They’re still having a ball with one another. The red head’s heart curdles. She wishes she was the one dancing with Felix right now, not Marinette. _If that girl’s in the way ryu, I could help you get rid of her ryu. Then he’d be all yours ryu._

 _All mine?_ The thought is tempting but Marinette has sworn to her multiple times that she won’t go after Felix because she only likes him as a friend.

      The memory explains the smile on both of their faces and eases Alya’s heart a little.

      “Thanks but no thanks,” Alya runs her hands through her curly locks. “Marinette wouldn’t go after Felix. She promised me she wouldn’t. They’re just friends.”

      _Oh? Why don’t we test that then ryu?_ The voice taunts her and wills her up onto her feet. The dance is over now and Felix has relinquished the blue haired girl back to his twin in exchange for the company of his business partners. _Ask him to dance ryu._

      “Sure, if it’ll get you to shut your yap.” The proud girl struts her way over to her crush and taps his shoulder from behind. He turns to meet her acquaintance and anything she’s wanted to ask him leaves her mind, replaced with thoughts of how handsome and stoic he is.

      Just like Marinette turns to putty in Adrien’s paws, she turns to jelly in Felix’s.

      “Alya?” Felix says surprised, “I haven’t seen you all night. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come. I’m glad you’re here. You look wonderful.” A blush greets the girl’s cheeks.

      “Y-Yeah well I only came because I didn’t have anything better to do,” She huffs and mentally whacks herself in the head. She hadn’t meant for that to squeeze its way through her nervous lips; hadn’t meant to say that but she can’t seem to speak her mind in front of him.

      “Is that so,” Felix’s calm expression twitches, signifying that the comment has struck him. “Well I’m glad you didn’t have anything else better to do then.”

      _You’re stalling ryu…_ The voice mocks.

      _Fuck **off.**_

“So hey, I was wondering if you wanted to dance for a while? You and me? Me and you? On the dance floor.” Felix looks at her, his eyebrow raised as she begins to awkwardly trail off.

      “You insult me then expect me to dance with you?” Felix clicks his tongue and his face furrows in contempt. “I think not.”

      _Ugh, I don’t have time for this ryu._ The voice snarls and Alya’s attention is averted straight to Felix’s eyes. They’ve becoming swirled in a bright amethyst luster. Nearly seconds after she notices however, it fades and his expression shifts. It’s as if he’s contemplating something.

      “On second thought, I’ll take you up on your offer. I need to make sure that Adrien behaves himself on the dance floor.” He takes her hand in his and leads them into the spotlight, parallel to his brother and Marinette. “May I have this dance?”

      Alya nods and they begin their parade across the ballroom floor. She couldn’t be happier. This is everything she’s ever dreamed of. Her dancing with _the_ Felix Agreste, _the_ love of her life. She could just about die of happiness-

      _See what’d I tell you? There’s something going on between those two._ The voice saps up her happiness, replacing it with utter despair and the feeling of crushing loneliness.

      Felix isn’t looking at her. In fact, he isn’t paying her any wink of attention. Not looking her in the eyes, not hugging her snug to his toned figure, he doesn’t even seem to be interested in the fact that they’re dancing together.

      No, his eyes are trailing someone other than her; someone with blue hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing a pink gown that’s as fair as their blushing skin. Whose complexion is as clear as freshly fallen snow and whose gait is as graceful as a ballerina. He’s trailing an individual seemingly far out of his reach.

      And Alya can’t help but want to burn the receiver of his affections at the stake.

      For he’s not looking at just anybody.

      He’s looking lovingly, _longingly,_ at Marinette.

      Her best friend Marinette.

      The girl who told her that she didn’t want any type of romantic relationship with Felix.

      Alya’s heart cracks, seething hatred into every part of her curvy body. This’s the last straw.

      _Well?_ The voice chimes evilly, interrupting her thoughts. _What do you say? Do we have a deal? I’m not asking for anything in return._

      With a deep breath and a tight grip on Felix’s shoulder she whispers, “Deal.”

      And just like that, power courses throughout her body, burning her from the inside out. It devours her with hatred and eats at every inch of her sanity. She can feel herself slowly, eagerly slipping into its grip.

      Felix, the crowd, the music, _everything,_ fades and means nothing to her anymore. This party no longer has a point. Now she’s no better than the blonde she’s dancing with, burrowing her eyes into her ex-friend’s shimmering figure.

      _Marinette…_ Alya’s eyes burn with rage, locked on to their oblivious target. _How could you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Was Very Small Because I Didn't Want To Milk The Birthday Ball. In All Honesty, There Was Supposed To Be A Part Four With Y'all Getting Insight On What Was Making Marinette And Felix Smile While They Were Dancing But I Decided To Scrap It.  
> ...  
> After This Chapter Is The Start Of The Funny And Awkward Chapters In Which Felix And Adrien Try To Sort Out What It Means To Be Poly. I Hope You Stick Around To Enjoy Reading, It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. ^w^ Thanks! And Don't Forget To Leave A Kudo, A Comment Or Subscribe! Or You Can Do Nothing! Whatever Floats Your Boat Bro!


	7. UPDATE

Hi There Everyone! \\(^w^)/

 

After Almost A Year Without An Update (I Keep Losing My Password Lol), I'm Pleased To Announce That I Will Be Posting The Next Installment Of This Story Very Soon!

 

There'll Be Tears, Punches Thrown, Plenty Of Drama, And Of Course, Romance! ;)

 

Hope You'll Stick Around For It And Enjoy!

 

See You Again This Week!

-Artzy <3

 

P.S: Feel Free To Leave A Comment Of Encouragement Below! It Helps Me Write Faster When I Know There Are People Looking Forward To The Next Update! :)


	8. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to mostly express how strong Felix's feelings are. Have at it :)  
> ...  
> There's a lot more sin in the next chapter I promise!  
> Can't be sin in every chapter! I gotta limit myself sometimes! X3

Chapter Seven: Felix And The Last Dance

      The sights and the sounds of the ballroom all fade to white noise as Felix sweeps Marinette off of her feet. With each calculated step, a person, a whisper, a pair of jealous eyes, disappears. It’s only her and Felix right now, and she’s not sure how she should feel about it.

      It wasn’t like this when she danced with Adrien. When she danced with him, she felt self-conscious and on edge; fearing she’d make a fool of herself and/or Adrien and ruin the party. The feeling doesn’t rear its head here with Felix though. He has control of both his and her movements, and not a care in the world for any of the opinions of the wealthy aristocrats around them. It’s… nice. To not have to worry that is; about the opinions of others, about the whispers, about the eyes of jealousy bearing into her, and etc.

      With a dreamy sigh, Marinette completely gives in and is guided around the dance floor with ease. The spotlight on her and Felix illuminates the dust in the barely used ballroom, making it appear like the two are sparkling. She feels like she’s dancing on air. Her once double bun hairdo now dances in the breeze created by their movements, shining and voluminous, and her skin prickles with excitement. It’s as if the time has stopped for the two.

      _Is this-_

      “You look very nice tonight Marinette.” Felix dips her, snapping her out of her dreamy haze and back to reality with his soft smile. Her eyes meet his. They sparkle for her with a blue-ish green tint. Has she seen these eyes before?

      There’s a moment of silence before she realizes she’s been staring and quickly yanks her eyes away with a blush.

      “Thank you Felix… You do too.” Marinette says softly back and he pulls her up out of the dip to guide her around once more. He’s being so gentle with her that she doesn’t know what to do with herself. His hands barely grip hers; his guiding isn’t at all forceful. Why’s he so scared to be rough with her?

      “I love what you’ve done with your hair.” Felix’s eyes slide over to her and then go back to focusing on their dance.

      The song is halfway over, but she doesn’t want their time to end yet.

      “Thanks… again.” The blue haired girl blushes softly again and it brings a smile to Felix’s lips. “I love what you’ve done with your personality.” He furrows his brow.

      “And what is that supposed to mean?” Felix pouts as the song’s tempo picks up. There’s not much time left to their little rouse.

      “I mean, you’re being a lot nicer to me then you usually are.” Marinette reaffirms her statement in an effort to not ruin the moment. “You’re always so cold to me Felix… But tonight you’re different. You’re nice… and warm.” Marinette says softly and rests her head against Felix’s chest, snuggling with the intent of hearing his heartbeat quicken.

      And it does.

      Felix’s heart does a somersault and a half. The eighteen year old almost passes out from an immediate dose of both shock and joy. “O-O-Oh really? Well, I’m sorry you feel that way about my usual attitude. It’s just that I’m-

      “Very busy and have to fill the shoes my father left behind?” Marinette sighs and pulls away to look Felix in the eyes; she doesn’t like that answer. “I know Felix. I know. But that’s always your excuse.” She cups his cheek and glides her thumbs over the bags under his eyes. “Do you really want to continue living this way? When was the last time you had fun? Went out for a night on the town? Saw a movie?” She pauses and bites her lip. “When was the last time you loved someone? The last time you kissed a girl?”

…

      Felix takes in a deep breath, preparing to yell his defense, but then reconsiders once he sees the look on Marinette’s face. She knows that he’s about to snap and fears it. She’s probably seen it so many times up until now that she knows when to prepare herself for it.

      Why hasn’t he noticed this before?

      Felix collects himself and prepares to finish off their dance; twirling Marinette around gently one, two, three, four times, until she stops the twirls herself and clings to his arm for stability. The way she laughs it off is so cute that he can’t help but join in on her laughter.

      He can’t do this to her. He can’t yell at her again. Not tonight. Not ever again. Not anymore.

      _I’ll become a man worthy of your affection Marinette. I promise…_ Felix smiles softly as the girl he loves laughter dies down and she looks up into his eyes. He wishes that this moment would never end and that they could dance the night away forever. The music conductor, on the other hand, had different plans.

      The song ends.

      The spotlight disappears.

      Hands are clapped and whistles are heard.

      The crowd enjoyed their little show.

      And here comes Adrien to take back his girl.

      Felix’s heart clenches in grief. Marinette won’t be his anymore. He grits his teeth.

      “Come with me Marinette.” The twin takes the blue haired girl’s hand in his and starts to drag her through the crowd. Yelling at his guests to move out of the way as if it’s a matter of life and death, he’s stealing her away; away from all the fake, smiling business partners, away from his brother, away from the world. Adrien gets lost in the sea of confused guests but his words aren’t far behind.

      “Felix! What’re you doing?! Get back here!”

      “Felix?!” Marinette echoes Adrien’s pleas and struggles to keep up with Felix’s strides in her high heels, “What is wrong with you?! Where are we going?!” Her words aren’t reaching him though. The only things he can hear are his frantic footsteps down the long hallways and his panicked and heavy breathing. He’s not going to let her go; not back to his brother, not back to anyone.

      “Mine… you’re mine…” He pants, his eyes consumed with a green and blue lust. “Mine mine mine mine mine…!”

      “Felix!” Marinette yanks her hand out of his and falls backwards onto the ground. He skids to a halt and turns with dominating, controlling wide eyes. His eager hands grab for her again but she swats him away. “You’re scaring me…! What’s wrong?!”

      Her face backs up her words. She’s scared. Eyes darting back and forth, hands shaking, knees curled up to her chest, her being fears him right now.

      This isn’t what he wanted. He just wanted to spend more time with her. To hear her laugh and make her smile again, but once more his urges have taken control and now… look at what he’s done.

      “This isn’t… It’s not fair! This… This isn’t right!” He sobs, and Marinette’s eyes widen again, but this time out of confusion and intrigue. “I’ve always loved you! Always! More than Adrien! More than anyone else! So why? Why did you have to choose him over me?!” The tears succeed in their goal of falling down his cheeks, and flow like a river through a broken dam; uncontrollable. “Why?! Why couldn’t it have been me?! Marinette I-! I love you-!” Felix’s voice catches in his throat. A pair of thudding footsteps is approaching around the corner, yet his tantrum doesn’t cease. They’ve been followed and they’re going to be spotted if Felix doesn’t- “I love you so much that it hurts! Hurts to see you with Adrien! Hurts to be around you! And that’s why I’ve always been so distant!”

      “Felix-!” Marinette gathers herself and tries to take the broken boy’s hand but he swats her away and wipes the tears from his face frantically. “Oh for god’s sake!” She sighs exasperatedly.

      The next thing he knows he’s being pushed through a doorway and onto the ground. A click is heard as the door locks behind them but only because his motor mouth is being covered by Marinette who sits on top of his lap.

      “Shhhh…” She shushes him, looking deep into his wide eyes before pressing her ear against the door to see if their follower has passed.

      Felix just stares at her. Memories of earlier in the night between the two while he was Oiseau flood his mind. How her hair shined in the moonlight coming in from the drawn window, how her lips beckoned him to continue and moaned his name, how her soft breathing could quicken at any moment, it all enticed him and still entices him. So much so that he can’t help himself.

      His kwami screams in his head for him to stop but he doesn’t listen.

      He's desperate; desperate for her. He needs to tell her. Tell her that he’s the one she so passionately kissed in the library. That’s he’s the one who saved her that night at the mall, that it’s his mark she bears on her collarbone.

      Louder screaming comes from his Kwami but he can’t make out what its saying. All he can hear are the words passing through his lips.

      “Marinette…? There’s something I need to tell you-…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! See You In The Next Chapter!  
> It'll Be Filled With Lots And Lots Of Sexting Sin! Mwahahahaha! *w*

**Author's Note:**

> "He who is giddy thinks the world turns round." -William Shakespeare  
> ...  
> Other places you can find me:  
> Tumblr: all-aboard-the-feelz-train.tumblr.com


End file.
